


I would be lost without you

by coolkitten86



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkitten86/pseuds/coolkitten86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiro lost Baymax in the portal, he felt like he had just lost everything!!<br/>Half of himself and he felt like his heart had broke in two.                                                                                                  </p>
<p>Nothing felt the same anymore and everything felt numb!!<br/>He felt exactly the same when Tadashi died, but he had Baymax to fall back on.<br/>But now Baymax was now gone, he had just lost the two of the most important people in his life in a space of a year.</p>
<p>Hiro barely ate or slept, feeling like life wasn't really worth living anymore. Yes he had his Aunt, his friends and they tried to help him, but it didn't feel the same, not without Baymax.</p>
<p>Nonetheless his friends had decided to not to give up on him and try and make him function again. He started to eat and went back to SFIT with them, try and pretend everything was ok, even though he felt broken inside. He was even given his brothers lab.</p>
<p>Then he found the Green chip in Baymax's armoured hand, while unpacking, he held it close to him and promised to himself, when he rebuilds Baymax he will never let him go no matter what!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hiromax fanfiction, don't like, then don't read!!! Simple as that!!  
> But for the ones who do read, I really hope you enjoy it xx :-)

Hiro had worked tirelessly everyday rebuilding Baymax. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he started the day after he found Baymax's green healthcare chip tucked away in his armoured hand.

Hiro ate and slept by his half built friend's side, not wanting to be a second apart. 

His friends and Aunt Cass tried to convince him many of times to come home and take a break, but no matter how many times they asked he kept refusing.

"I can't leave him, I can't abandon him again," He blamed himself for Baymax's death.

"If only I looked where I was going, Baymax would still be here, It's my fault he's dead, It's all my fault." Hiro whispered.

He missed Baymax, with every fibre of his being, he missed everything about him.

He missed his love, care and kindness. The way Baymax would always wrap him up in his big plush arms whenever he was cold. Fuss over him and hold him whenever he was sad or lonely. He missed everything about him.

The day he left, his heart broke and everything felt cold, black, broken and empty, just like when Tadashi died. He was falling out of his mind again, but this time he had no Baymax to catch him.

He had now lost the two most important people in his life, in a space of a year.

But none of that mattered now, he had the Green chip and he was going to bring Baymax back.

Hiro had made a promise to himself, that he would never leave Baymax side no matter how dangerous it got. If Baymax was going to go, He would go too.

Hiro treated the green chip and Baymax's half built body, like he was already there.

He eventually stopped caring what people thought of him anymore, all he cared about was getting Baymax back.

His friends would catch Hiro randomly talking to the green chip at times, like somehow Baymax could hear him.

Even though they thought Hiro had lost the plot a little, they always stayed close by in case he ever needed them. They eventually in time understood and stopped asking him to go home and and rest.

They left him alone to carry on rebuilding Baymax in peace, even though it was hard thing for them to do. But they never stopped worrying about him.

His aunt would always stop by and visit Hiro every evening, making sure her nephew was okay, Bringing his dinner and meals for the day ahead and some clean laundry too.

Aunt Cass would always try to stay for at least an hour, have a cup of tea, see how her nephew was doing today and see how Baymax was coming along.

In Hiro's absence, his friends had been the ones to tell Aunt Cass, who and what? Baymax was and why he meant so much to her nephew.

She had been shocked at first at how she missed a 6ft, walking, marshmallow in her home. Her face softened when, she realised that he was Tadashi's last project and how much Baymax had taken care of her nephew and helped him through the grieving process. It made her warm inside and even made her even miss Baymax too.

But she believed in her nephew and that he could somehow bring Baymax back.

Sadly, she could not stay long and would have to leave early, as she had to go to bed, so she could open her shop in the morning. She hated leaving her nephew all alone in his lab at night, when everyone else had gone home to their beds.

But like his friends, she tried not to worry too much about him, as she knew it wasn't forever, Baymax would hopefully be back soon and then they both could both go home together.

Hiro didn't mind though, he had in fact made a bit of a nest for himself in his lab.

He had installed a fridge, Tv and a DVD player in there and has brought some old family photo albums, books, clothes, pillows, bedding and some old home movies.

They were scattered everywhere in a mess, but Hiro didn't care, his lab had become his home from home. He worked tirelessly through the night, only pausing to eat, take a break, watch, laugh and cry at old home movies with his half built friend.

When he wasn't doing that, he was mindlessly chatting to Baymax while working on him, call it lack of sleep? He was really past caring anyway, as far as he was concerned, Baymax could hear him loud and clear.

As well rebuilding him, he also worked on new upgrades for him, like changing his battery to a more powerful one, multiple charging stations so he couldn't go loopy on him.

He also upgraded Baymax, so he didn't have to say "ow", to activate him anymore, even though he could be still activated this way, he could also be activated, just by saying his name.

When he started up in this mode, instead of saying "Hello i'm Baymax your personal healthcare companion." He just simply stated "Hello Hiro", which in Hiro's mind was a lot less formal and a lot more relaxed.

He had even created numerous chips this time to work along side his brothers nursing chip and created more slots so Baymax could go beyond his program and be so much more. He had the usual green healthcare chip, which acted as Baymax's heart, stored all of his thoughts and memories inside, which made Baymax, well Baymax.

He even created more chips for different things. He made a orange chip for domestic chores, in case one day Hiro decided to move out and get his own place, a yellow chip with emotions on.

As he wanted to go above and beyond, by giving his robot something that no other robot had and that's the ability to feel emotions.

Joy, happiness, love, sadness, guilt, embarrassment, anger and even jealousy. He wanted Baymax to be able to feel empathy for a patient's pain, as he felt this would make him a better healthcare companion and hopefully evolve more into a A.I.

He created a blue chip, but that was for something later, which he stashed in his pocket, as the last thing he wanted to do was crash or overload him.

He did consider 're creating the red fighting chip for a moment. But thought better of it, as he remembered Baymax's rampage and without his green chip present, Baymax could be unknowingly very dangerous and unpredictable and the last thing he wanted was for him getting into the wrong hands.

Plus Baymax was already naturally protective of Hiro anyway, although it was against his protocol to harm another human being, Hiro wired him, so if someone was going to harm his patient, Baymax could temporarily override that function and come to Hiro's rescue, but only in a emergency. 

Thar not needing the Red chip to be ever created again.

Then Baymax could stay the sweet, kind, gentle, cuddly, suffocating, over stuffed balloon man that he's always been.

But tonight he had finally done it, he had finally finished rebuilding Baymax, after Four months he finally done it.

He left 3 chips on a small table in front of his newly re built friend and decided to call it a early night.

Tomorrow he would be hopefully bringing his friend back to life.

He then moved Baymax's lifeless body into his charging station, as he wanted him to be at full charge.

And then snuggled into his sleeping bag on the sofa and hoped this would be his last night alone.

He brought up one photo albums called family, flicking through it, looking at all the old photos of his parents, him as a baby with his parents and Tadashi. Then him and Tadashi growing up with Aunt Cass and Mochi.

His attention turned to his Aunt and friends, Hiro knew how much his Aunt Cass and his friends cared for him and how they much they had been worried for him.

He did feel guilty of the way he had treated them these four months, shutting them all out and locking himself away. He knew it wasn't right, but it was like he was possessed, all he could see and think about was bringing Baymax back and that was it. He didn't seem to notice anything else that was going on and he knew once Baymax was back, he would have a lot of making up to do.

He got up, waddled over to where Baymax, who was now in his charger. "See you tomorrow buddy," Hiro smiled, turning off the lights and crawling back into his sleeping bag.

Fire, he saw fire, then heat he felt heat. He Then saw his brother run into the burning building again."Tadashi no!" Hiro screamed.

He was about to run in after him. When he felt soft vinyl hands on his shoulders holding him back, but when he turned around to face Baymax, his eyes were glowing red. "Baymax!" Hiro screamed, but Baymax was scarily silent. He then wrapped his soft, but firm, vinyl hands around Hiro's neck chocking him.

"You left me in that portal to die." Baymax growled.

"No, No Baymax, that's not true, it's not like that," Hiro whimpered. "I didn't want to leave you, honestly, I tried so hard to think of another way to get you out, honestly" 

"You only saw me as nothing but a machine." Baymax growled at him again, strangling Hiro tighter and tighter.

"B,B,Baymax, I.. I love you," Hiro managed to breathe out and everything went black.

Hiro sat up panting, sweat now dripping down him and his head throbbed in pain. Looking around and seeing Baymax's still lifeless body in his charger. Realising it was only a nightmare. 

He could see it was still dark outside, but then he could see the sun was starting to rise through the window, he looked at his watch, 6am it read.

Wiping his eyes, he got up and walked over to Baymax and looked up at him. He looked everything the same as Tadashi's Baymax, same puffed body and dull, yet warm, expressionless face.

"Sorry I couldn't save you buddy," Hiro wispered to himself, wiping his eyes and running his hand down Baymax's arm.

"Well today's the day buddy," Hiro smiled. He did wonder if he would end up like his brother and have to test Baymax 84 times to finally get him right.

He then started to pack everything away, hoping tonight would be the night, when they would both go back to Aunt Cass's house together. He then got dressed, had breakfast and brushed his teeth.

He then took the 3 chips off the table, but decided just load two of them, not wanting to overload him. He would load the third at at a later date.

The sun had just started to shine through the window and he felt finally ready to activate Baymax.

He thought it would be best to load him the old way first and then test the new way at a later date.

Taking Baymax off charge, he held his breath and took a step back. 

"Ow".

He heard a faint wirring sound, as Baymax started to inflate and come to life.

"Hello, I'm Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Hello Hiro."

Hiro stood there for a minute running his hands through his hair in shock.

He couldn't believe he had finally done it, Baymax was back, he was really back and on the first try too.

"Its you." Hiro laughed in shock, feeling like his heart was going to burst.

With that he ran and launched himself right into Baymax, pulling him closer and relishing the familar squish.

Tears of joy ran down his face, as he felt those familiar arms wrapping themselves round him once more. Leaning into him, grinning and finally feeling safe, contented and as as one again. 

Hiro felt exactly where he wanted to be right now and that was in Baymax's arms, he felt like he never ever wanted to let go.

After a few minutes of hugging, Baymax tilted his head and blinked his optics, looking down at his patient, who was still snuggled into his companion's, soft, cuddly, body.

"Your neuro transmitter levels are high, this indicates your happy."

"I am, I really am big guy, I've missed you so much, you were gone for so long and nothing felt right anymore after you died. It felt like I had died inside too."

"Baymax I can't live with you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving you behind, I really am, If I only looked where I was going, then you would had never died. Its my fault you died, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry." Hiro sobbed harder, as a new wave of guilt crashed over him.

Baymax who had been silently observing his patient just blinked and held him tighter. Taking his hand, he rubbed the back of Hiro's head and wiped away his tears with his big, balloon finger.

If there is one thing Baymax didn't like and that was seeing Hiro cry. He knew it was just a reaction to physical or emotional pain, but it was still something hard for the soft bot to see.

"No, Hiro please don't cry, don't ever be sorry and blame yourself, it was never your fault, I knew what I was doing and I chose to save you. Neither I or Tadashi, would had wanted you trapped in that portal."

"Your life men't more to me than mine, after all I'm just a robot, I can be rebuilt, but you can't, your life is irreplaceable. Plus I couldn't live with myself if I didn't know your safe. Your health and well being are important to me and your the most important thing to me. I'm sorry i haven't been here for you when you needed me, but none of that matters now, I'm here now and i will keep you safe, I promise."

Hiro looked up at Baymax in astonishment. " Baymax your not just a robot, Your my best friend, Maybe something more, your the most important person in my life and Ive missed you so..so much."

Hiro froze, feeling something warm, fluttering in his heart. "Baymax." 

Hiro started to cry again, all of his pain, he had been storing up these months started to come out, as relief washed over him.

Baymax, sensing Hiro's emotional pain, picked Hiro up in his big, warm, puffy arms and brought Hiro closer to him while rubbing his back.

"Please don't cry Hiro, I'm here now, you are safe and I promise will never leave your side again, I love you."

 "What did you say?" Hiro said shocked.

"I love you Hiro and I missed you too"

Hiro was silent in Baymax's arms, looking up at him in shock, getting another warm fluttering feeling in his heart. He took his hand, reached up and traced Baymax's face with his hand.

Baymax nuzzled his hand, bringing his head closer, so there foreheads were touching.

Hiro closed his eyes and reached in, so his lips were in line of Baymax's mouth. Baymax closed his optics, as he felt his own system heat up and hum with happiness.

Hiro could hear Baymax's fans whirring inside. It was far more intense than he realised, as he let out a few small gasps and "Baymax," Hiro murmured in between, as Baymax's grip tightened around him.

After a while Hiro pulled back and smiled, going dangerously red.

His breath hitched, when he felt Baymax nuzzling his face against his neck.

Attempting to copy him. Baymax eventually pulled back, practically smiling at him with his eyes.

"I love you too." Hiro cried, throwing his arms around Baymax's neck, bringing him closer.

After a while they both pulled back grinning at each other like idiots.

"Um i never thought my first kiss would be with a robot." Hiro laughed, going red and snuggling into Baymax's soft, squishy shoulder.

"But I really love you Maxi, I really do." Hiro sighed with contentment.

The chip, the yellow chip. The one with emotions on, Hiro thought to himself, it was working, Baymax was starting to feel emotions.

Upon hearing the commotion outside, his friends started knocking on the door.

"Hiro are you alright?" Coo'd Honey Lemon. 

"Come in guys," Hiro called.

They let themselves in and saw Hiro sitting on Baymax's shoulder

"Hey guys."

"Omg! Hiro you did it, you brought Baymax back." They cheered.

"group hug!" Fred shouted and everyone hugged Baymax together.

"What the?...." Wasabi remarked.

"Dude he's smiling." Fred said.

"Awww isn't that sweet?" Honey lemon smiled, quickly snapping a picture.

"Hiro! What did you do to him." Gogo snapped.

Hiro, feeling very nervous of his friends now. Sat there, on Baymax's shoulder, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I may of created a chip, that can make Baymax feel emotions." He smiled

His friends stood there with there mouths open, looking at Hiro in stunned silence.

Hiro then fearing of his friends judgement, quickly added "I thought, it would make Baymax a better healthcare companion, if he could empathize with his patients?."

Finally Wasabi spoke up, "dude that's, that's."

"Sick, It's just a expression."

"Baymax!"

Everyone laughed.

"Still that's so cool, Baymax will be the first robot in the world to feel and express human emotion. Hiro do you realise what you have done?" Wasabi said in amazement.

"Hiro, I think this should be celebrated? Don't you?" Honey Lemon smiled. 

"Party tonight at yours then?" Fred added.

Hiro nodded.

"I shall take Baymax home first, then I will go and ask Aunt Cass and see what she says, then i will call you later?"

"Yay, Nothing's better than free food." Fred cheered.

Even though it was still really early in the day, finally feeling at peace and having let everything go, he had been storing these few months. Hiro suddenly felt very physically and mentally exhausted and for months he had missed his bed.

Looking up to his inflatable friend, he smiled. "Come on Maxi, let's go home.

 

 

 

Hiro thought back

He couldn't believe that only a few months ago, he found Baymax's presence as a mere annoyance, he didn't really want him around, he was just a annoying reminder of his late brother Tadashi and that was that.

Then after telling Baymax, that his brother Tadashi was gone and wasn't coming back, Baymax had comforted him. He felt Baymax had became his friend.

Then after they took there first flight together and Hiro started to feel good inside. He realised Baymax had helped him so much. Baymax had become more or less, his best friend.

Then in the portal, when Baymax was going to sacrifice himself, in order to get him and Miss Callinghan to safety. He realized in that moment, that Baymax men't something more to him now, he loved him.

He was a part of him.

He was about to loose a part of him.

Baymax was starting to let go, activating his cannon and blasting Hiro and Miss Callinghan out of the portal. Hiro tried to reach for Baymax, but Baymax was too far, as he started to drift away. He crashed just outside the portal and watched In horror, as the portal exploded in front of his eyes.

Trapping Baymax, inside of the portal. He had now lost a piece of himself.

Baymax was gone! He was gone forever.

So he thought, little did he know that, Baymax had literally men't, what he said. "Hiro, I will always be with you" and had stuffed his green chip in his armoured glove.

Baymax's heart, the green chip that holds all of his memories, thoughts and made Baymax, well Baymax, had been shot out of the portal with Hiro to safety.

After Baymax died, Hiro didn't eat or sleep very well, his skinny frame, getting smaller each day, he just existed now. Feeling empty, guilty, broken and lost inside. Hiro Blamed himself for Baymax's death.

To him no could really help or understand him, not the way Baymax did. Even though they didn't understand him, it didn't stop his friends and family trying to help him, rallying around him at all times of the day, they were not about to give up on him.

But it was like he couldn't see them or even hear them anymore.

He kept Baymax's armoured hand next to him at all times, not wanting to be apart. As that was the last physical bit of Baymax he had left of him and he was determined to never let go.

When he did manage to sleep, he was plagued of nightmares, of Tadashi and Baymax.

In a space of a year, Hiro had lost two of the most important people in his life. All he felt now was pain, Loneliness and Emptiness. He had even contemplated suicide at one point, so he could be with Tadashi and Baymax. Though he didn't go through with it, as he thought, that was not what they had wanted and there deaths would had been in vain.

Though as the weeks went by and time started to heal, he did start to notice his friends and family coming in and out of his room at different times during the day.

They would come in one at a time, sit down beside him, wherever he was at the time and try and talk to him.

But he wouldn't look at them or respond, he would just sit there, with his eyes shut, hugging Baymax's armoured hand close to him.

He felt weak and couldn't go on anymore.

But today felt different, it had been a few weeks since Baymax had passed away and after a few days, his body finally gave in and allowed him to sleep. 

Hiro had woken up and looked at the clock, 12:30pm it read, he didn't know what day or month it was though. The sun was shining through the gap in the curtains.

His door opened and in came Honey lemon with his lunch, he gathered it must be the weekend, if she was here. She gently placed the tray on his bedside table next to his bed and gently climbed on to the bed beside him.

Hiro didn't move at first, as she began gently talking to him, while stroking his hair, about her week and the goings on at SFIT and there friends.

Hiro felt something suddenly go through him, a sudden new urge, life. He wanted to live, He wanted to be with his friends again and it was what Baymax would had wanted.

He sat up and hugged her. Although she was shocked at first, she gently whispered. "Tadashi would be proud of you and so would Baymax."

It was a week later when he returned with his friends back to SFIT, as he needed the week, to get his strength back up and put some weight back on.

Although he still felt broken inside, he imagined to himself that he had put on Baymax's armour on and felt strong enough to face the world, even though he didn't really feel it and it was just a front. A front to calm everyone down and make it look like he was ok, even though he wasn't really, so they would stop stressing about him so much.

Hiro had been granted bereavement leave, like before for Tadashi.

Even though they did scratch there heads at first, at how someone could get so upset over a robot?

Given the case was unusual, they decided to grant it anyway, seeing the looks in Hiro's friends faces, when they explained how hiro was feeling and acting at home.

Hiro had been given his brothers lab, although it was dusty and empty, it still smelled of Tadashi.

Aunt cass helped everyone to move Hiro's school stuff into Tadashi's old office, even she shed a tear, when she realized, where they had moved Hiro to. Soon, they all started to dust and clean the place, until it was nice and clean, even though it still smelled of Tadashi.

When Hiro got in the next day, his friends decided to leave Hiro to unpack his boxes in peace, feeling like he needed some space for this.

He unloaded his books onto his bookcase and scattered some of his toy bots around on the shelves above.

He opened the last box, called Baymax and pulled out his charger and put that in the corner of the room and then he gently lifted Baymax's, huge, heavy, armoured glove and placed it gently by the window on top of the bookcase.

He had even considered one time rebuilding Baymax, but without his green chip he wouldn't be the same, have the memories of his brother or what they went through together and wouldn't have the piece of his brother inside of him.

But as he didn't have the green chip, Hiro felt, although he would look exactly the same, he would be completely different on the inside and Hiro felt he couldn't do that, to Baymax, it would be just too painful for him.

Remembering his Baymax, when he first taught him to fist punch, he laughed to himself, then he fist punched Baymax's glove.

"Bah al la la" hiro said, mimicking Baymax's fist punch noise.

He turned around, as he was just about to leave, when something caught his eye In the sun. He stopped to look at the glove again. It gleamed again, it was something green.

"No it couldn't be?, I'm daydreaming again" Hiro thought to himself.

He reached down and picked up the green chip, out of Baymax's armoured hand.

Tadashi Hamada it read and it had a picture of a smiling doctor on it, Hiro felt it in his hand, turning it round, it felt solid and real, wait it was real! It wasn't a dream.

"Baymax's alive." Hiro laughed, his friends upon hearing him, came running In to see it be was ok?

"Baymax's alive!" Hiro screamed at them.

"Whos alive??" 

"Baymax is." Hiro yelled, showing them the green chip.

They all started cheering and dancing and saying it too "Baymax is alive, Baymax is alive."

Hiro then knew he really wasn't dreaming and that night they had a party at the Lucky cat cafe.

When they told Aunt Cass, she cheered as well, with Hiro and his friends, even Mochi, seemed to meow louder that night too.

The next day, Hiro told his friends and family, that he will be moving into his Lab for a little while, as he felt that this was something Hiro had to do alone.

He woke up early that morning, packed his bags, hugged his Aunt Cass and stroked Mochi and left early for SFIT.

Then he went and gathered all the parts he needed for Baymax's revival, luckily his brother still had Baymax's parts for him, in his Lab, so Hiro was able to get working on him right away.


	2. On the way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking my story.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas, what these two could get up to?  
> Then don't be afraid to comment, I'm always open to new ideas, but only if it's about these two only. 
> 
> As this fic is about them and there life together.
> 
> In this chapter.
> 
> Hiro takes Baymax to the park and then home, where Baymax meets Aunt Cass for the first time.

Hiro left the SFIT campus with Baymax hand in hand, relieved to be finally going home together.

It was a bright, sunny, Autumn day. The air was cool and the leaves were starting to fall from the trees and forming little piles around the base of the trees.

Baymax looked up, observing the falling leaves as they started to fall around them.

One landed on his face and Hiro giggled, as Baymax took the offending leaf off his face, quietly observing it's shape and pattern.

"Hiro what are these?"

"They are leaves Baymax, they fall from the trees as the seasons begin to change."

"They start to grow in the Spring and in the Summer, when the weather is warmer. Then they start to dry out and die, falling from the trees as the seasons starts to get cooler in the Autumn and Winter."

"I see and each one has a unique pattern on them?"

"Uh huh."

"Most fascinating these leaves are."

Hiro smirked, at Baymax's new interest."

But then if Baymax had never left the Lab before, then this was his first time seeing Leaves.

As it was still morning and it was bright sunny day, Hiro figured Aunt Cass would still be too busy with her cafe. Also with Baymax's sudden interest in leaves, he thought it would be nice to get out and stretch his legs before heading home, especially after being cooped up in his Lab for so long. Plus a nice walk around San Fransokyo central park, would do them both good, he thought to himself.

Then The Lucky Cat Cafe, was only a 10 minute walk away.

As they entered the park together, Hiro saw a nice quiet bench at the top of the hill, with killer views of San Fransokyo Bay. They sat down together and looked out on to the Bay, with the nice crisp morning breeze flowing through Hiro's hair. Baymax sat up and put his arm over Hiro's shoulder, bring him closer. Hiro smiled, leaning into his side, as they both watched the boats go by.

Hiro gave a satisfied sigh, snuggling up closer to the bot, while Baymax's internal mechinanics gently hummed beside him. After about 30 minutes or so, Hiro sat up, yawned and stretched.

Turning around, looking around the almost empty park. "Hey Baymax, wanna see what the best thing about leaves are?"

Baymax nodded

With that Hiro jumped up off the bench, taking Baymax with him, as they walked to the tree at the bottom of the hill and Hiro began to climb it.

"Hiro! Please exercise caution, a fall from this height, may cause injury."

Hiro smiled down at the robot, "hey buddy watch this." Hiro then began shaking one of the branches.

Leaves went flying everywhere.

Baymax watched in awe, as the leaves started to fall around him, reaching out and touching them as they fell.

Hiro smiled, watching his fascinated friend.

"Hey Maxi catch me." 

Hiro practically launched himself at Baymax, who caught him, almost falling over in the process. Hiro reached out and brought the soft bot's face closer to his, planting a kiss on the nurse bot cheek.

Baymax hummed with happiness again, holding Hiro tighter                                                                                                                                      

"See I told you leaf shaking was awesome" Hiro laughed, who was now going slightly pink in the face.

Baymax put Hiro back down and gave his hair a little ruffle.

Hiro looked around spotting the swings. "Race you to the swings."

"I'm not fast."

Hiro giggled, remembering when Baymax last said that, they where in the warehouse being chased by Yokai. It sure wasn't funny back then.                                                                                                                                          

"I win" declared Hiro, who was now proudly sitting on a swing.

He then felt a pair of large hands start pushing him from behind, "Faster Baymax, faster, higher, higher, wee!" Hiro giggled.

Baymax smiled, he liked it a lot when his charge was happy, especially if he was the one who made him happy.                                                                                  

Hiro eventually came to a holt, getting off the swing and running over to where Baymax was standing.

"Come on Maxi moo moo, your turn now."

But Hiro I don't know how to swing?"

"Come on its easy, look i will give you a push." Hiro smiled dragging a now reluctant Baymax over to where the swings were.

Baymax sat on the swing. "Okay Hiro what do I do now?"

"Nothing just sit there and hold on, I will do the rest."

Baymax despite his size, was incredibly light and made it really easy to push.                                                                                            

"Hiro, I'm doing it, I'm swinging." Baymax smiled.

Hiro began pushing Baymax higher and higher, until.

Crash!

"Oh no"

Baymax, somewhere in between Hiro pushing him high, he had lost his balance and fallen backwards off the swing.

"Baymax! are you ok buddy? Speak to me?" Hiro said concerned, now getting down to where Baymax was lying on the floor.

"I've obtained no internal damage." Baymax managed to say sitting up.

"Phew! That's good, You had me worried for a second there big guy, that was quite a fall." Hiro smiled

"I don't think swinging is for robots." Baymax stated.

"I don't think so ether buddy," Hiro said helping Baymax off the floor and holding him tight.                                                                                                                                                                          

"I think we should start heading home, the lunch time rush should be over by now." Hiro grinned, taking Baymax's hand and leading him out of the park and towards the home.

As they approached the cafe, Hiro had a feeling like he was being watched, as he turned around, but no one was there,

"weird" He thought, as they stepped inside.


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Baymax return back home to Lucky Cat Cafe.
> 
> Hiro finally gets to Introduce Baymax in person to his Aunt Cass, while 're adjusting Baymax back into the Hamada household.
> 
> Hiro and Baymax decide to take there secret relationship to the next level.
> 
> Advance warning!! Smut scene!! Ahead!!

Hiro and Baymax had finally arrived at the Lucky Cat Cafe.

Hiro looked up at what has been his home for the last 11 years and smiled.

Opening the door to the lucky cat cafe, hearing the tingle of the bell above and the familiar smell of cakes and pastries, Hiro sighed, I'm finally home.

The cafe looked empty, with a few businesses type looking people, who were busy drinking there coffee and typing away on there laptops.

Suddenly Aunt Cass appeared.

"Hiro is that you? Is that really you?" She screeched almost dropping the coffee pot she was holding.

"Its me, Aunt Cass."

"Oh my goodness your home! I'm so glad your back" She squeeled with delight and almost squeezed the life out of him.

"Your neurotransmitters are very high and drastically rising, this indicates you are very happy."                                                          

Aunt Cass let a now breathless Hiro go, turning round to face Baymax.

"Oh my gosh you must be Baymax, Your such a cutie, come here."

"Hiro he's like a walking marshmallow, Ha!" Aunt Cass screeched launching herself into Baymax and hugging him tight.                                                                  

"He's so soft and huggable! Hiro you have to try this."

"I know Aunt Cass, but I think Baymax would like it more if you could let go of him, before you squeeze all the air out of him."

She Quickly let go, smiled and patted him on the arm.

"There there, Miss Hamada."

Aunt Cass now shaking her head, "Baymax you are part of the family now, so you can call me Aunt Cass okay?

Baymax nodded.

"So how about I make your favourite dinner tonight? You know the hot wings, that makes your face melt?"

"Actually i hope you don't mind, but my friends have asked, if they could come over tonight? To hold a welcome home party for Baymax and I."

Aunt Cass's face lit up. "Of course Hiro that sounds wonderful I will get right on it, I might even go and make a cake.

"Hiro you better go and get washed up and make sure Baymax is fully charged, i Can't have you both falling asleep on me."

Hiro nervously chuckled, remembering the time when he snuck a low battery Baymax, past Aunt Cass.

As they walked up the stairs, to the first floor, something large, orange, white and very fluffy, jumped down off the counter and now purring around there legs.

"Mochi," Hiro laughed picking up the over sized orange and white fluff ball and holding him close. Mochi who obviously missed Hiro and now had obviously forgiven Hiro for throwing him up the stairs, was happily purring in snuggling in Hiro's arms.

"Hairy baby." Baymax smiled stroking Mochi.

Mochi struggled a bit, indicating that he would like to be put down. Hiro placed the oversized fluff ball down and he casually walked off, back downstairs to the Cafe and Aunt Cass.

Hiro and Baymax carried on up the stairs to the second floor and to Hiro's room. Opening the door with a creak, Both Hiro and Baymax stood in the doorway looking around his room.

He had been away for four months rebuilding Baymax, still everything still looked the same as the day be left for SFIT, except it had looked like Aunt Cass had tidied and dusted a bit.

Hiro noticed that the screen had been opened a little, revealing Tadashi's side of the room, his bed was still made up like the day when he left for the showcase. His side still hadn't been touched since, even after the four months, Hiro had been away rebuilding Baymax.

His hat still laid neatly on his bed where Hiro had left it the morning he left for SFIT to rebuild Baymax. Hiro walked over, picking up the hat, that had a layer of dust on it, like the rest of his side of the room and ran his hands over the rim.

Sigh,"Dashi, I wish you were here, I did it, I brought Baymax to life, but I'm so sorry I cant do the same for you." Hiro cried a little. Baymax who had been silently watching him, sensing the now drop in his patients mood waddled over and scooped up Hiro in his arms, holding him close.

"Hiro I know you miss Tadashi, I miss him too, I may not be able to cry, but something hurts inside, when I see you cry."

Hiro who had stopped crying turned around in Baymax's arms to face Baymax with astonishment. "Oh Bay."

"I am here and I always will be".

"I know you will be," Hiro said wrapping he arms around Baymax's neck pulling him close for a gentle kiss him and he placed Tadashi's baseball cap on top of Baymax's head.

"You look just like him and I love you as much." Hiro softly whispered, putting his head against Baymax and shutting his eyes with contentment.

"I love you too Hiro, I really do, your mind, heart and body is mine to protect and I promise, I will always be with you and I will never leave your side again." Smiled Baymax, as he held him tight, closing his eyes as well.

Hiro smiled and let him go, as Baymax handed Tadashi's hat back and gently placed Hiro on the floor ruffling his hair. "Hey, Baymax why don't you go and find a movie we can watch together?

Hiro went back and placed Tadashi's hat back on his bed, giving it a gentle kiss, gently shut the folding screen with a snap, "Good night Tadashi.

Hiro bounded back over to Baymax. Who now was holding a DVD in his hand. 

"So what DVD did you pick Baymax?" Disney's Tarzan it read.

"Sweet, I haven't seen that in a while."

Putting on the movie, Hiro settled on Baymax, who was more comfier than his ratty, old beanbag. Baymax reached up and pressed play on the DVD remote.

As the film was playing, Hiro who had been secretly stealing glances at Baymax, was getting these new, interesting feelings for him. He couldn't explain it, but his body felt all tingly inside, his heart rate steadily rose and it was all new and very likeable. Was it wrong to have feelings and to love a robot? Probably? But in this day and age, he was so sure it was very common for humans to fall for there robotic care givers and he was sure he wasn't the first or the last ether.

Hiro had never felt this way about anyone this way before, he loved his family and friends, but in a different way. But Baymax was different, with his emotions chip, Baymax was behaving more human, than ever and his feelings for Baymax felt so natural and right. It didn't matter to him, that Baymax was just a machine, he was his everything and maybe even something more now.

Unknown to Hiro, Baymax who was doing the same thing, stealing glances at Hiro, feeling his machinery click and whir faster, as he felt the change in his patient vital signs.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Baymax, who had been very quiet, had noticed Hiro had been staring into space a lot, took his thumb and gently rubbed the back of Hiro's hand.

Hiro who felt Baymax's touch jumped and turned to face Baymax, "um hi," Hiro embarrassingly breathed.

There eyes locked and he could feel his heart beating faster than ever, like it was threatening to burst out of his chest.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

He Silently leaned forward and forgetting about the movie now and wrapped his arms around Baymax's neck to bring him closer to him.

He gave Baymax a quick peck on the lips and sat back and smiled.

Baymax leaned forward to rub his face against Hiro's neck, Hiro breath became ragged, as Baymax's hands begun to wander under his shirt.

Hiro now relying on instinct alone, opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Hiro couldn't deny the erection in his underwear, throbbing, straining and damp. But still Hiro was afraid, he had never had any sexual encounter with anyone before, let alone a robot.

But Baymax could detect his spiking testosterone and dopamine levels starting to rise and decided the appropriate treatment for it.

He slid one of his giant hands down Hiro's cargo pants and felt his testicles and penis through his underwear.

Upon feeling that, Hiro's eyes went wide and he broke the kiss. "Baymax!" He gasped.

"Yes Hiro."

He thought about it for a moment, "What am I doing? Is this right? I mean am I even ready to take this to the next level yet?  I mean this is Baymax and I do love him. I guess I am ready."

"Baymax wait."

Hiro reached inside his cargo pants and pulled out a Blue chip. "I guess this time, is a good as any." Hiro sighed and slotting it into Baymax's card reader.

The blue chip, was a top secret project, that no one knew about except him. He gathered one day, he may want to experiment and uploaded lots of sexual content on to it. But he never in his wildest dreams, he ever thought he may use it. But this was Baymax, the robot he intended to spend the rest of his life with and thinking that made it seemed less weird.

"Hiro I am ready now."

"Okay big guy, let's take it up to bed." Hiro nervously breathed, now switching off the movie.

"Hiro, I am detecting great anxiety, if you are not ready we don't have to do this."

"I'm okay big guy, I really am, just this is my first time, with anyone ever. Your going to have to have to help me through this, okay?"

"Of course Hiro, I am here to help with any need you may have."

Hiro smiled, "Baymax your really amazing."

"Hiro would you like some assistance undressing?"

"nah I'm okay" Hiro smiled and Baymax laid down against the headboard.

Hiro stood in the middle of the room naked and very hard.

Baymax sensing Hiro was cold, turned on his internal heating and motioned for Hiro to come over.

Hiro climbed on top of baymax, straddling his large middle, which was now warm, his feet barely even touching the bed. He reached over to give Baymax a kiss.

"Baymax, what do I do now?"

"Just let go and rely on instinct, I will be here to guide you if you get stuck, it's okay Hiro" Baymax smiled.

Hiro nodded and started Feeling his own skin up against Baymax's soft vinyl skin, it felt different to his, very soft, smooth and warm. 

He started to feel the true softness of Baymax beneath him. With no underwear between then to dull the feeling, It was enough to entice a moan out of him, he could start to feel his body start to softly grind up against Baymax's large, soft middle, knees and feet digging in at sides.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Starting to now find a really good rythm now, Hiro's panting becoming more ragged and intense .

Baymax who had been silently watching him, started to gently cup and rub his balls with his large hand and then lightly grasp his throbbing member. Feeling Baymax's hand starting to gently move up and down his throbbing member, His body now lighting up with pleasure. Hiro started to moan even louder now.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

Thankfully Aunt Cass was busy downstairs in the Cafe, as if she heard him, she would had come up to make sure Hiro was ok?                         And would had caught them in a very awkward situation 

"I don't want to hurt you," Baymax said concerned.

"Don't worry buddy, you won't," Hiro smiled, leaning over to kiss Baymax again.

Baymax began to move his hand faster, as Hiro started to thrust in time with him.

Baymax's other hand began to wander, as some lubricant spilled out of his finger and he started to feel around Hiro's bottom. 

Hiro, realising what Baymax was about to attempt, suddenly spoke up. "Baymax no, Baymax I'm not ready for that yet."

"Hiro I apologise, if I caused you alarm, you see I was reading off the blue card and?.."

"It's okay Baymax, maybe next time."

Baymax nodded and resumed stroking him and getting faster.

Hiro started to thrust faster in time with him and started to pant, as he neared climax.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

"Baymax!" Hiro screamed, as a wave of pleasure hit him and he felt something wet now spilling out of him and going all over Baymax.

Hiro looked down, knowing what just happened and went bright tomato red.

Baymax sat up and looked down.

"I'm so, S.s.orry, B.B... Baymax, I don't know what came over me?" Hiro stuttered, starting to cry now.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

"There there, its okay to cry." Baymax said, reaching forward and bringing hiro closer to him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, it's normal for young, adolescent males, about your age, to get these new, strange, powerful urges.

So you did nothing wrong, I was just glad to be of a assistance and be able help you through it, that's all."

Hiro looked up at Baymax with his tear stained eyes, pulled Baymax close to him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

"Baymax, you know your really amazing, your the best thing to ever happen to me and I love you with all of my heart."                                                                                                                                                              

"I love you too Hiro, your my everything and I would do anything in my power to keep you safe, happy and next to me." Baymax whispered.

                                                                                                                                                                                 Baymax was right about one thing, puberty had made his urges hard to control.                                                                                                                

He was attracted to Baymax both physically and mentally. He didn't want to admit it, but just having Baymax around, was sometimes enough make him feel hard.

He did worry what his friends and Aunt Cass, would make of it all if he told them about him and Baymax as a couple?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

He would had hoped they would be accepting and welcoming of the them both as a couple, a odd couple mind you.

But Hiro didn't care that Baymax was a robot, to him love is love, he would had loved him just as much as if he was human.                                                                                                                                    

"Hiro, I think, we need to go and get washed up" Baymax said, now stating the obvious.

"Don't worry I've got that covered buddy." Said Hiro winking.

Baymax nodded, guessing what Hiro was suggesting, stood up, with Hiro in his arms and walked towards the little bathroom that Hiro and Tadashi used to share at one time, that was opposite his bedroom door.

The bathroom was nothing special really, it had a small shower cubicle, a toilet that was beside it and a bathroom sink that was opposite it. It also had a very small window and the bathroom itself was barely big enough for one person to use at any one time, let alone two people in there together.

But Hiro and Baymax had managed to squeeze into the shower cubicle together. Mainly it was down, to Baymax holding Hiro up in his arms the whole time.

As the hot water came down, and the bathroom began to steam up, Hiro smiled and sighed, as it started too feel nice. Baymax squeezed some liquid soap into the palm of hand, began gently washing Hiro all over. Making sure he got in between Hiro's bodily creases, armpits, butt and his now calm, special member. Which earn't a cheeky, "Oi, less of the teasing," from Hiro.

Hiro did the same, squeezing some liquid soap into his hands, started to wash Baymax the best he could, getting in between Baymax's inflatable creases and folds. Baymax realizing how slippery his vinyl skin could be, made sure he was securing Hiro in place, while he was washing him. Lucky for Hiro, Baymax's vinyl skin was air tight and totally waterproof. 

Lathering each other up with soap, the pair laughed at how silly they looked. Baymax turned on the shower and washed the suds away. Then he took Hiro's shampoo and conditioner and squeezed some on to his hand, while securing Hiro, with the other one and began massaging that into his head, causing Hiro to sigh with pleasure.

When the shower was finished, Baymax still holding Hiro, took two of the towels and put one around Hiro's wet body and secured the other around his head. Baymax then took one of the towels and tried to fit around his large frame, failing miserably and causing Hiro to cry with laughter.

"Don't worry buddy, I will dry you off."

The pair then left the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom together.

Seeing the sticky mess Hiro made on the bed sheet, Hiro quickly bundled it up and threw it into the wash basket. 

Aunt Cass, to be honest, having delt with teenage boys, had spent plenty of time washing both Hiro's and Tadashi's sticky, cum stained underwear and bedsheets, before and was more than used to it by now. knew what her two young, handsome, teenage boys, were up to in there spare time and knew it was perfectly natural, so she never once bothered or asked them about it.

But Hiro none the less, took a new fresh bed sheet from his drawer and with Baymax's help, quickly 're made the bed.

Then Baymax insisted of dressing Hiro, considering of what they both had just done together, Hiro didn't mind.

Baymax, began rubbing Hiro down with a towel, putting him in a fresh shirt and a fresh pair of underwear on him, then he playfully stroked Hiro's special member. Feeling a slight tingle inside, Hiro quickly said "Baymax, We already changed the bed sheet once today." Baymax winked at Hiro, causing him to blush slightly.

Then it was Hiro's turn to dry Baymax off. But because was so large, Hiro instructed him to lie down on the bed. Starting at his feet and working his way up his legs, then rubbing his large middle and arms, Hiro managed to dry him off. He asked if Baymax could feel him drying him off, but Baymax just blinked at him.

"No? I'm Sorry, but I'm unable to feel any sense of physical touch, after all I'm just a robot."

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Hiro said, now feeling a little disappointed.

Baymax sensed Hiro's neurotransmitters levels dropped a little with that in mind, indicating he was a little sad.

So Baymax decided to spare the talk and go straight for the treatment. "You on the hand can feel" With that, Baymax sat up and gripped Hiro upside down by his ankle.

"Baymax what are you doing?" Hiro panicked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

Baymax was scarily silent, then with his other hand, began to start tickling Hiro.

"Bay.... ha ha.....max! Hiro screamed, No, no, Not that Ha ha!" Hiro started to shreak and wheeze.

Baymax seemingly satisfied with himself now, hugged Hiro close to him and Hiro started to yawn.

"Hiro, you seem tired?"

"Hmmm, No, I'm fine Baymax."

"I disagree"

Baymax said, now starting to activate his internal heating system and stroking Hiro's hair. With that Hiro yawned again, "Hey that's not fair, that's what Tadashi used to do."

Another yawn escaped his lips. "Okay, okay, you win big guy" Hiro said, now rolling over and cuddling up to Baymax.

Baymax remained still, stroking his hair, while his young patient fell into a deep sleep and then he himself began to close his optics, mimicking his patient.

Suddenly Hiro was sitting on the concrete floor outside of the burning SFIT building with Tadashi's hat in his hands. He was alone, all around him was black, apart from the red and orange glow in front of him and all around him, it felt very hot. Then all of a sudden Tadashi appeared in front of him.

"Tadashi, your alive!" Hiro screamed, leaping off the floor and hugging him. But Tadashi was unusually silent. 

Then Tadashi quickly snatched his hat out of Hiro's hands nd pushed Hiro to the floor again."You know you make me Sick!, Baymax is a nurse bot and you took advantage of him." Tadashi snarled. "

"What? Tadashi it's not like that" Hiro whimpered. "I'm in love with him, you have no idea of what we have gone through together and I know he loves me the same way too."

"How can he? He's a freaking robot for goodness sake. He can't feel, love or anything, you know that yourself, It's all just machinery, Binary and freaking code."

"I created him for the benefit of others, Not to fulfill your sick little fantasy games and now you have just violated him. I really Hope your happy."

"Tadashi, It's not like that, honestly, to me Baymax is more than just machinery, Binary and code. We actually love eachother,  Baymax gets me, he understands me and We're together now, He's my boyfriend. I want to be with him no matter what, for ever. Tadashi, I created a chip, Baymax can feel, He can really feel emotions now, Like you and me. I know its sounds crazy, but its true, You left me remember!! You wern't there, Baymax was, You wasn't."

"Omg Hiro!! Do you even listen to yourself? Your insane! You need help! That's it your never seeing or even hearing from Baymax ever again! Are we clear? I am reprogramming him and sending him away. As for us were done,  I'm so done with you. We're no longer Brothers anymore, You hear!! We're finished.!"

"But....,But... Tadashi, No!! Don't do this, please."

Aunt Cass, then appeared next to Tadashi.

"Hiro, sweetie, you know I love you and care for you and I want you to be happy I really do, but even I have to agree with Tadashi here. Baymax is just a robot and nothing more, he can't feel anything, Really he can't, I know you love him. But I'm afraid if you carry on like this, I'm afraid, I will have no choice, but to have you sectioned. For your own good, As Tadashi maybe right, you may need some help."

Hiro looked at Aunt Cass, flabbergasted.

"Aunt Cass, what the hell!!" 

"Hiro. You know I'm open minded and I accept most things, but really I can't understand this? I feel It just would had been easier, if you just came out gay or wanted to be a woman. I could accept and understand that.

But I'm sorry Hiro, this is just too weird even for me, I mean he's not even alive.How would you two even live? You two can't even get married, have children and Hiro, What would happen to Baymax when you die? Whether you like it or not Baymax is a artificial being, he will never age or die, but you will. I just don't want you to get hurt or waste your life on something that's not even alive, for goodness sake!!"

Wasabi then appeared. "Hey little man, this all seems a little crazy right? But I'm afraid your brothers right here, Baymax is just a machine and that's it."

Then Gogo appeared. "Hiro what the hell!! I thought you were more intelligent than this? Look get a grip and woman up!!"

Honey lemon appeared. "Hiro hunny, I know you love him, we love him too, he's a great team member and a good friend, but your Aunt is right, its not good to waste your love on somethings that not alive really. While I agree love is love, isn't it better to wait until you find someone who is right for you and more importantly is alive?"

Then finally Fred appeared. "Hey lil dude, you know I love you man and you know I think Baymax is cool right? But, don't forget what he is and a machine. So I have to agree with your Bro on this, Sorry little dude."

"I really can't believe you, I really thought you was my friends, on my side, would understand and support me no matter what, But I guess I was wrong?"

"Aunt Cass, you really surprised me. I really believed, us being family, you would be more tolerant than that."

"And you Tadashi!!, Your the one who's hurt me the most. Being my brother, you have always been there for me, the one who understood me and the one closest to me, I would had thought you of all people, would had understood how I felt the most?"

"But I guess I was wrong about that too right. We have both worked on robots together, you know how cold and emotionless they are? Then you know how different Baymax is?"

Everyone apart from Hiro and Tadashi, suddenly disappeared.

Then Tadashi then turned his back on Hiro and ran towards the burning building, dropping his hat In the process."Tadashi!!! Tadashi!!" Hiro screamed reaching for him, but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. 

Then there was a flash of light and a loud Boom!! Then Hiro was thrown backwards, Towards the concrete again.

T-ad-a-shi!!!!! No!! No!! Don't leave me!! Again!! Hiro cried, now hiding his face in his hands.

Hiro then heard soft, squishy, squeaking footsteps behind him.

"Hiro?, Hiro?"

"Hiro wake up, Please wake up."

"Baymax?"

Hiro turned around and Baymax was now leaning down at him, tilting his head. "Hiro please wake up."

Baymax said again, now shaking him.

Then everything went black 

Hiro then opened his eyes and Baymax now blurred into view.

"Baymax!!" Hiro said, sitting up, now dripping in sweat.

"Your neurotransmitters are very high and your serotonin levels are very low, diagnosis, a nightmare."

"Bay...Bay...Baymax!!" Hiro sobbed, "Tad...Tadashi!! Was there, He he said I I was sick!! Be..be..cause I I love you!!" Hiro rasped out, now sobbing into Baymax's vinyl.

"He.. He said I was wrong And I I was a freak!! And He..He..said He was going to take you away from me!! That I took advantage of you!! And violated you and now I.. I.. was..was no longer his Brother Anymore!!" 

Hiro wept, in Baymax's arms, feeling cold and clammy.

Baymax held him close and cradling him like a child, rocking him.

"Shhh!! ..Shhh!!... No one's ever going to take me away, I would never let them take me away. I will never leave my patients side And Tadashi would never think of you that way, he loved you And Your not a freak."

"And you didn't violate or take a advantage of me, I chose to be with you, because I love you, We're together now And there's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's perfectly natural to be sexually attracted to someone you love. Don't ever think otherwise and Hiro remember, I will always be with you."

Hiro looked up, now feeling better "Baymax you always know the right things to say" Hiro said holding him close.

"Your neurotransmitters have seen to increased"

"Figured," Hiro said Reaching up to kiss Baymax, feeling all warm and tingly inside.

"Hiro your friends are here." Aunt Cass called up.

"Ok I will be down in 5 minutes."

"Shit!! Baymax, uh what I'm going to do?"

"Baymax please you have to promise me, you won't tell Aunt Cass or anyone about us? at least not yet. Not until I figure out how to tell them yet. Please Baymax please!!"

"Hiro your neurotransmitters are steadily rising. I would never say anything that would cause you emotional distress or discomfort. Some things are considered intimate and private, Its ok, your secret is safe!! I won't mention anything, unless you personally instruct me too, ok?"

"Okay, big guy" Hiro said now smiling, his neurotransmitters levels now returning to normal 

"Hey bud, what do you say that we go down stairs and see everyone?"

Baymax nodded, now taking Hiro's hand and walking down the stairs together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Welcome Home Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Cass and Hiro's friends decide to throw a welcome home party. But do Fred and Gogo see more than what they let on? Or is there imagination?

Hiro and Baymax walked down the stairs together.

Now looking around around the living room, it had been loving adorned with party decorations everywhere.

"Surprise!!" His friends and Aunt Cass screamed, now appearing out of their hiding spaces.

Hiro looked down from the stairs at the loving faces of his family and friends and then to Gogo who was now raising an eyebrow at him.

Realizing why, he quickly let go of Baymax's hand, now blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. He then spoke up, "uh I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight and for the lovely friends and family I have, I love you all."

"We love you too Hiro and Baymax!!" Everyone said, now dragging Hiro and Baymax down from the steps and embracing them into a group hug.

"We missed you lil man" Fred said.

"Don't do that to us ever again, bonehead!!" Snapped Gogo, smiling and now locking Hiro into a headlock and playfully rubbing his head with her knuckles.

Baymax, thinking Hiro was in some kind of distress, quickly waddled over and snapped at Gogo."Miss Gogo!! I would advise you let my patient go!!" Baymax said, now glaring at Gogo right in the eyes.

" I was only playing," Gogo innocently said, now looking at Baymax in suprise, letting Hiro go and Baymax now holding him tight, still glaring at Gogo.

Aunt Cass, suddenly feeling the tension in the air, quickly spoke up. "Uh hem, we have plenty of food over here, Hiro!! Sweetie, I made your favourite, you know the spicy chicken wings, we've also got pizza, salad and dip over there." Aunt Cass said now smiling, feeling the tension starting to fall.

Hiro, who had been leaning back against Baymax, looked up to him, now grinning, "I'm going to get some food ok?"

Baymax nodded and smiled, letting the teen go and get some food with his friends. 

Aunt Cass who had been happily watching the teenagers, looked round to see Baymax standing there on his own, walked over to him, "Hey Baymax are you not going to get any food?"

Baymax, now looking down at at the older Hamada, smiled. "No thank you Aunt Cass, unfortunately Tadashi programmed me, so I'm unable to eat, after all I'm just a robot.

"Aunt Cass now shaking her head at him, "Baymax I think your a little bit more than just a robot, especially to Hiro.You're family now. You're Hiro's best friend and companion and if anything happened to me, I would like you to take my place and be his guardian." Aunt Cass softly whispered, patting him on the shoulder.

Baymax felt a lil shocked at that statement, but nodded his head, smiled and even blushed a little feeling good inside.

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted over, now sitting with the other teens in a circle on the floor.

Baymax, gently padded over to them and squashed in behind Hiro, knocking both Fred and Gogo a little, who were sitting ether side of him. Causing Gogo to silently mouth something at Fred who, silently nodded back at Gogo.

"So Baymax, so how is that new emotions chip of yours working out for you?" Wasabi curiously asked.

Baymax thought for a moment, while Hiro leaned back into him. "It feels very nice" Baymax smiled. "I guess its like, before I had this chip installed, I used to think of thoughts, but I didn't know how to express the emotions to them, but now thanks to this chip, I can do that and I feel it makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax said, now smiling.

"So, if you feel Happy, you can smile? And if you feel sad you can frown now?" Honey lemon asked.

Baymax nodded, now feeling proud of himself.

"He can glare too! When he's angry" Gogo sarcastically interrupted him.

"His chip is very limited, so he can only feel basic emotions. So he still doesn't understand sarcasm or snarky remarks!" Hiro angrily interjected, now glaring at Gogo, who gave a whatever, look back.

"Urm I think we should play a game?" Wasabi spoke up, feeling now the sudden tension between Gogo, Hiro and Baymax.

"Oooh!! We should play spin the bottle?" Honey lemon happily interjected.

"Nah, I was thinking more on the lines of truth or dare," Gogo said, with a gleam in her eye, as she winked at Hiro 

Hiro looked at her confused, at what she was planning.

"Thank goodness for that! Can you imagine the amount of germs." Wasabi happily interjected .

Fred bounded off happily to get the bottle and Gogo smirked at Hiro, who was snuggled up against Baymax, who shot Gogo a dirty glare.

Fred had returned a few minutes later with a empty soda bottle, gave it to Gogo, who popped her gum, sat up and said "Ok lets do this." Took the bottle and spun it around on the floor. Round and round the bottle went, until it landed on Fred.

Gogo looked over at Fred, who was eagerly awaiting his fate."Okay Freddy boy, truth? Or dare?!!"

"Truth" he happily said.

"Okay Fred, what's the most gross thing you have ever done?"

What hasn't he done, Wasabi thought to himself.

"Okay, so when I was, like, in school once, I found like, a half eaten burger in the trash and I picked it up, brushed it down and ate it." Fred proudly announced. 

Causing Wasabi to heave and Baymax to speak up, "Fred, I don't think that was very sanitary, I think you should had thrown it away."

"What? No way, the Fredzilla! Never throws away food, especially if its free!."

"Okay I think its someone else's turn now" Gogo said, now spinning the bottle again, round and round it went again, until it landed on Honey Lemon. 

"Honey lemon, truth or dare?" Gogo smirked again. "Dare!!" Honey lemon bravely said.

"Okay," Gogo popped her gum again. "I dare you, to go over and kiss Wasabi on the lips!!."

Before Wasabi even had a chance to object, Honey lemon came bounding over and planted one right on his lips. Causing the room to erupt with "oooh's" and laughter.

But instead of Wasabi complaining about germs or pushing Honey Lemon away, he instead, started passionately kissing her back. "Oooh!!" The room erupted again. "Oh get a room you two!!" Gogo said, now smiling.

Then Aunt Cass suddenly appeared, came over and whispered something to Fred and Fred left with Aunt Cass to the kitchen.

Whats she up to? Hiro thought.

"Truth or dare?" Gogo said, now snapping him out of his thoughts.

Huh? He thought, then he looked down at the bottle, that was now pointing at his feet.

"So who's going first?" Gogo said, now maniacally smirking at the pair.

"I'll go" Baymax spoke up, now glaring at Gogo again. "Truth!!"

"Okay big guy, lets see how your emotion chip likes this? How do you really feel about Hiro?"

Hiro, now suddenly feeling really hot, inside, went scarlet and started to feel really worried. "Please Baymax, don't tell them about us yet, I'm not ready too tell anyone just yet, even i don't quite understand it fully myself yet." Hiro thought to himself.

As Baymax thought about the question he was just asked, his processors whirred and clicked inside. Finally he spoke up.

"Urm I used to view Hiro, as just my patient and nothing more, it was just all codes and protocols. But then, as I got to spend more time with him, he became, what I understand now, as my friend."

"But then, when I was getting Hiro to safety in the warp hole, I realized that I was going to miss him and i didn't want to let him go too, as he needed me and I needed him too. But my protocol kicked in and getting him to safety was far more important, than what I wanted. After all I'm just a robot, I can be re built, but Hiro couldn't. So I did the best thing I could think of at the time, take out my green chip, which is like my heart and holds all of my thoughts and memories on it and stored it away in my armoured first. Then blasted it out with Hiro and Miss Callaghan to safety. So I really men't what I said Hiro, when I said I would always be with you."

Wasabi and Honey lemon looked like they were going to cry. Hiro looked up at Baymax now with tears in his eyes, smiling as he held his hand close to him. Gogo now looked bored.

"That's very nice Baymax," but that still doesn't answer my question, how do you feel actually about Hiro, right now?"

Baymax nodded.

"Of course Miss Gogo, since caring for Hiro, I've found he's a really nice person. Kind, caring, thoughtful, mischievous and can be  a little sensitive at times."

"I don't like seeing him sad, he's small for his age and a little clumsy too, so I feel the need to protect him, I don't like being away from him and whenever he's around I get this warm feeling inside, what I now know as happiness. Hiro's now my best friend and my companion. But he's still my patient and I guess I love him like a brother."

"Oh Bay...." Hiro said, tears now falling down his face, as he turned round and hugged his companion tight. He reached up and silently whispered, so no one else could hear."I love to too."

"Aww!! There both so cute together." Honey lemon and Wasabi cood at them both. Little did they know, how right they really were.

"Okay enough of this mushy stuff!" Gogo scoffed and popped her gum again. "Okay Hiro, your turn Truth or dare?"

"Dare!!" Hiro said, suddenly feeling confident in himself.

"Okay, you have to come over here and give me a little kiss for 5 minutes!!."

Hiro, suddenly tensed, as he felt himself getting really hot and he went bright red. He looked over at Baymax, who just narrowed his optics, back into a glare at Gogo again, who was now just smirking at him.

Suddenly finding strength again, he said "Do I have too?"

"A dare's a dare!!" Gogo smiled back at him, now showing her teeth 

Hiro was now panicking inside, as Baymax could feel his patients neurotransmitters greatly rising.

He took one step forward and then another step forward, gulped, as his legs turning to jelly, as He approached Gogo.

Hiro now next to her, reached in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and smiled at her.

She sighed, now shaking her head at him, "No, no, no, that's not a kiss, this is!!". She said, now pushing her face into Hiro's and forcing her tounge down into Hiro's throat.

Hiro struggled a lot, trying to breathe! As his neurotransmitters drastically rose.

Baymax who had been uncomfortably watching, could feel his patients vital signs rising, as he appeared to be in some sort of emotional distress.

Baymax then felt something horrible and ugly rise up inside of him. Something he had never felt before since having his emotions card installed, it was called jealousy. Baymax sure didn't like this feeling, he was now starting to feel inside.

He even started to imagine, like with this kiss Gogo was going to take Hiro away from him,.

Hiro was going to stop loving him and start loving her instead.

He even imagined Hiro, now with Gogo, no longer needing him anymore and permanently deactivating him and his case gathering dust on Tadashi's side of the room for ever.

Then he saw Hiro in danger!! He was suffocating, she was suffocating him in front of him and no one was doing anything about it.

With that Baymax quickly rose to his feet and stomped over to the now struggling pair and gently pushed Gogo out of way and gently reached down and picked up a now pale, Hiro up in his arms. 

"Hey!! What the hell!! Its not been 5 minutes yet!!" Gogo growled.

"You were suffocating him!!" Baymax snapped back.

With that Wasabi and Honey Lemon, fell back on the floor laughing. "Oh Baymax, your too cute!" They roared with laughter.

Hiro who had been deathly silent in Baymax's arms, spluttered into life. "Gogo what the hell!! You said a little kiss!! Not sucking my face off!! That's was gross!!" Hiro spat, now sitting up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and turning away from Gogo.

Honey and Wasabi, were still rolling around the floor with laughter.

Gogo looked up to Baymax, who was now smirking at her, as he turned around back to face Hiro. 

She could feel her tears now welling up in her eyes, she pouted and sulked off to the bathroom, passing both Fred and Aunt Cass along the way, who were now coming out with a cake.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Aunt Cass came out with a cake, glowing in her hand, now walking towards Hiro and Baymax. 

"Well he's a jolly good fellow, he's a jolly good fellow, well he's a jolly good fellow!! That no one can deny!!" Everyone sang, apart from Gogo who was now in the bathroom.

Honey lemon took a quick picture of Hiro, Baymax and the cake together.

Hiro looked around at all the smiling faces and then cleared his throat. "Guys its not even my Birthday yet?"

"I know" Aunt Cass replied. "Its just you were both gone for so long, I wanted to make a welcome home cake for you both and welcome Baymax in to the family." Aunt Cass said, now hugging Baymax. 

"Ok then, Lets have cake!!" Hiro chuckled.

"Ooh!! Ooh!! I'll cut it!" Fred excitedly said from the other side of the room, un dimming the lights and now running with the cake knife.

"Please exercise caution, It's not safe to run with sharp instruments." Baymax said with his finger in the air.

Fred was about to reply, when he suddenly stepped on Mochi's tail, falling over and making the calico cat hiss and run away from him.

Also sending the knife flying through the air and straight to Hiro's face, Baymax jumped In the way, protecting Hiro.

Hiro now watched in horror, as the knife flew through the air, landing in Baymax's arm. There was a loud Hiss! As Baymax's arm deflated.

"Oh no!!" Baymax exclaimed, now looking down at his deflated arm, with the knife still sticking out of it.

Gogo who now came out of the bathroom, silently smirked to herself across the room.

Hiro, who was now panicking, as his vital signs shot through the roof. Felt very angry and tearful, snapped at Fred.

"Fred!! Couldnt you be more careful? Now Look what you done!! You know he's vulnerable to Sharpe objects!! Yet you ran with one, close to him!! Despite him warning you not too!! Geez Fred!! Don't you ever listen, to anybody!!."

Hiro snapped, feeling tears now welling up inside and pushed Fred away from him.

"Relax Hiro!" Honey lemon said.

"Yeah, you can always fix him with tape," Wasabi suggested.

"Exactly, don't be such a cry baby!! Woman up!!" Gogo snapped.

Hiro looked at every dumbfounded.

"Dont you think I know that already!!" He snapped.

"But that's not the point, I don't want to keep having to repair him with tape!! You all have to take responsibility now and be careful around him!! You all don't understand, I lost him once and I'm never loosing him again!!" Hiro growled.

"Come on Baymax!!" Hiro said, now dragging Baymax up the stairs to his room.

Gogo who had been watching, signed something at Fred and the two of them snuck upstairs. Leaving Aunt Cass and the others to cut the cake up alone.

While they were up there, they crouched down outside Hiro's bedroom door to listen in and spy at them through the Keyhole.

Once he was inside the safety of his room, Hiro finally broke down in tears. "Oh Baymax!!" The teen wept.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I promised." He wept, now launching himself into Baymax's middle and snuggling into his soft, vinyl body. With his good arm, Baymax now put it around the sobbing teen.

Seeing his patient in such distress, over something even he considered small, worried the bot a little.

He come to the conclusion that Hiro was suffering from a mild panic attack. His vital signs were now elevated and it was presumably, over Hiro remembering his death.

"Hiro! Please do not cry, I'm here now and I'm never going anywhere again, a little cut like this, is not going to kill me." Baymax now soothed, rubbing his patients back.

Hiro hearing that, now stiffled a giggle, stopped crying and looked at Baymax right in the eyes." I know you are Baymax and I'm sorry for overreacting." Hiro smiled 

"Its ok to cry and feel upset." Baymax said, still holding Hiro close and now nuzzling his face into Hiro's head. "You know I love you and I promised I will never leave you again."

Hiro now smiling, softly whispered "I love you too Baymax, I really do, your my everything."

"Now lets go and sort that arm out." Hiro said, now going to his toolbox and getting the scotch tape out.

"Baymax please inflate your arm." Hiro asked.

Baymax complied, now inflating his arm. A loud, high pitched, whistling sound, could now be heard from Baymax's punctured arm, as air started to escape from the wound. It only stopped, when Hiro applied the tape over the hole.

"There, all done." Hiro smiled, now inspecting his handy work.

Baymax looked at his arm smiling and then down at his patient, who was now reaching up at him, with his arms in the air. "Baymax please, I want up!" Hiro murmured .

Baymax smiled, now reaching down, picked Hiro up in his arms and brought him close to him.

Hiro then reached over and kissed his now repaired arm. Baymax blinkered in confusion. Then he reached forward and started kissing Baymax on the lips again, feeling his tounge around the raised, ident line on Baymax's face.

Gogo who had been watching them through the Keyhole on Hiros bedroom door. Gasped and pulled away in shock. Suddenly feeling hurt and betrayed, that Hiro preferred to kiss a robot of all things, over her, a living being.

What did you see? Fred now questioned her.

But Gogo didn't answer, she instead, pushed past him, running down the stairs, past a stunned Aunt Cass and out the front door and into the cold, dark freezing rain, that was coming down outside. 

"Gogo!!" Fred shouted, running past everyone and out the front door after Gogo, into the freezing rain after her.

"Gogo!! Where are you going?" 

"Home!!" She shouted at him, now running away.

Fred chased her down the street and caught up with her. Gently restraining her against the wall, while she screamed, thrashed and started to cry, hitting out at him.

"Hey, hey, Gogo, calm down, you can punch and hit me as much you want, but I'm not letting go of you!! Not now, not ever. Now what's wrong?" Fred soothed.

"Oh Fred" Gogo sobbed, now reaching out and hugging Fred close. "I..I saw Hiro, he..he..was making out with Baymax!! I..I.. saw him." Gogo sobbed.

"That's... that's why, Hiro didn't want kiss me, I.. I.. thought something seemed has off about him since Baymax has come back, now I know. He's not in love with me, he's in love with Baymax!!." 

"Our Baymax?" Fred said, now confused.

"Yes!! Of course our Baymax!!" Gogo snapped back. "Unless you know any other 6ft tall, white robots!!."

"I know, I  just I can't fathom it out, I mean Baymax is a robot, he can't feel like us? I mean how is this going to work exactly?"

"I don't know Fred!! And Baymax can sort of feel like us now, thanks to that emotions chip!!" Gogo sobbed. 

"You... you.. didn't see how Baymax was, when I was kissing him, Fred, there's no way to describe it, Baymax was jealous!!, Jealous!! Jealous!!. I know, it's supposed impossible, but now with that emotions chip in him, I think its now possible for him to feel that way."

"When I first Hiro, I was sure he liked me and I kind of liked him too, despite the age difference, he was cute, interesting, shy, cheeky,  and very intelligent. But now he's going to waste his life to something that's not even alive!!" Gogo sobbed.

"Now What's going to happen to me?, I'm going to be alone, with a bunch of cats!! for the rest of my life!!"

"No you won't!! You got me!! And I will never let that happen!!" Fred beamed. Now holding Gogo's hand.

Gogo looked up at him through her bangs, pulled him close and kissed him. Fred pulled back in suprise."I love you!!, you dork!!, I guess I always have, somewhere deep inside." Gogo smiled.

"Ive always love you too, but I've always been afraid to tell you." Fred now said, linking his fingers with Gogo's.

The rain was really starting coming down now and they were both really saturated, in each others arm's.

"I'll walk you home or you could stay at mine." Fred suggested 

Gogo nodded and they started to walk back to his place, Hand in hand.

Hiro hearing, some of the commotion outside, stuck his head outside the window, but he couldn't really make out what was going on. All he saw was Fred and Gogo arguing outside and them leaving hand in hand.

Hiro turned to Baymax smiling, I'm glad they both sorted it out, Baymax nodded and then they walked downstairs together.

Aunt Cass looked up as Hiro and Baymax came down together.

"What was that all about?" she said.

"Oh Fred and Gogo was arguing about something, but they seemed to make up in the end." Hiro smiled.

"Baymax your alright now." Honey lemon and Wasabi chimed.

Hiro stood there feeling a little ashamed of his outburst earlier. "Sorry I freaked out guys." Hiro said now rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's ok lil man, we understand," Wasabi said, fist punching him.

Awww Hiro, you only worry about him so much because you care and that's a good thing." Honey lemon soothed, ruffling his hair.

"Anyway its getting kind of late now, so were off now little man, see you in class at SFIT, on Monday." Said Wasabi and Honey lemon together.

Hiro smiled and nodded. "I shall bring there cake with me and will officially apologize to them too, when I see them on Monday." 

"Bye, bye Baymax." They said too now leaving.

"Uh I'm beat! I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Aunt Cass." Hiro said sleepily, now walking up the stairs.

"Night Hiro my sweetie and Night Baymax." Aunt Cass called up.

"Goodnight Aunt Cass." Baymax said, trailing after Hiro.

Once they were inside the bedroom, Hiro yawned. "Your tired!" Baymax said bluntly.

"No I'm not, in fine," Hiro smiled at Baymax, now tinkering with something on his desk.

"I disagree otherwise," Baymax said, waddling up behind Hiro now and wrapping his soothing arms around him and turning on his heat.

Hiro yawned again.

"Okay buddy you win," Hiro sleepily said, as he was now being lifted into his big, soft, puffy arms. He snuggled against Baymax's soft, cuddly vinyl, as Baymax began rocking him to sleep.

As Baymax lowered Hiro on to his bed, he reached up and kissed him on goodnight on the cheek. Then Baymax, began undressing a sleepy Hiro and putting him in his pyjamas. Hiro smiled as Baymax began tucking him in his bead and ruffling his hair.

Baymax whispered "Goodnight Hiro" and shut off the light.

Baymax was at a loss, he didn't know what to do? He didn't know whether to go back to his charger, and try to charge on standby or go and stand guard next to Hiro's bed, incase he has a nightmare.

"Baymax!" Hiro mumbled. "How's your battery life?"

"I've got 80% battery life, since you changed my battery from lithium I-on to super capacitors. So that's 5 more days of normal use." Baymax stated.

"Then will you come and.... and... snuggle with me, please?"

"Will that stabilise, your nights sleep?"

"Hmmm!!," Hiro sleepily replied.

"Okay then, you can snuggle on me instead.

I am far more softer than your normal mattress, plus I can keep you warm if you get cold and watch over you more easier, if you have a nightmare and can help soothe you back to sleep if you do." Baymax stated, now lifting Hiro and his duvet in his arms. 

He then climbed into Hiro's bed, which creaked a little under his weight, then placed Hiro, face down on to his now glowing belly, tucking his duvet around him.

Hiro now snuggling into Baymax's middle, sighed a little, his mouth now turning into a smile. Baymax now stroking his hair, watched over his patient while he slept.

"I Love you so much Baymax," Hiro sleepily mumbled out.

"I love you too and we're finally home now." Baymax said, now closing his optics, mimicking his Patient.

Hiro smiled to himself. Baymax was right, we was finally home, but together and Hiro couldn't be anymore happier. Now having Baymax back in his life, he finally felt, whole and complete.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that inspired this page (4)
> 
> I can't fight this feeling anymore: REO speedwagon


	5. Settling back into life

The morning sun shone through the cracks in Hiro's blinds, warming Hiro as he awoke. He was still snuggled up against Baymax, feeling warm and content.

He looked up and smiled at his robot companion, who had his optics shut, mimicking his patient. He smiled and reached in to give Baymax a morning kiss. Baymax awoke, blinking his optics and smiled his patient.

"Morning" Hiro chirped.

"Take it you slept well?"/p>

"Uh huh" Hiro sleepily replied, sitting up and wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

"Good, I shall go and make us some tea." Baymax replied, getting up and tucking him in and gently nuzzling him on the head. "Heh, heh" Hiro smiled, as Baymax squeaked down the stairs, to go and make tea.

With Baymax gone, the bed didn't feel so warm and comfy anymore.

"Bay?" Hiro questioned after a while, looking around the room and realizing he was gone. He started to feel a little sad, lonely and missed Baymax, until he herd that familiar squeaking of vinyl coming up the stairs.

"Hiro?" Baymax questioned, his voice now laced with concern, as he could see Hiro hunched up under the covers.

"what's wrong?" Baymax said, setting down the tea and climbing back in bed with Hiro, bringing the boy close to him. Hiro started to stroke his palm around Baymax, kneading the stimulating vinyl material he's made from, looking up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Uh sorry Bay" he sniffed, starting to wipe away his tears. "Its just when you left, my tummy started hurting and I thought back to the portal again and I missed you, even though I knew you was only downstairs, I'm pretty stupid huh?"

"Not all" Baymax said, reaching over and pulling the boy closer to himself again and gently ruffling his hair. Baymax blinked, reaching in to nuzzle Hiro's face in a kiss.

"He he, Baymax! That tickles." Hiro laughed, sitting up and linking his fingers with Baymax's.

"Please promise me you will never leave me again?" Hiro sighed, snuggling up to Baymax again.

"Hiro, I will always be with you, your the most important person to me, you mean more to me than just my patient, please don't ever worry, I promise I will never leave you again." Baymax said resting his head on top of Hiro's head.

"Hiro, I think you should drink your tea before it gets cold."

Hiro smiled, that's just typically Baymax.

And that's how they spent here lazy Sunday together, watching movies, eating snacks and playing video games, with Baymax insisting he be Hiro's most comfiest and squishiest chair. Hiro felt happy and content inside, having Baymax draped over him, the whole time, working the knots out of his body and nuzzling his neck.

"Bay!" Hiro giggled, as Baymax started nuzzling his neck more, distracting him, as his character got killed for 6th time. He couldn't even get mad at the large lump, as he loved him way too much. "Hiro, it's time for bed, its 10pm and you have school in the morning." "Oh Bay, 5 more minutes please?" Hiro sighed, feeling a little disappointed.

Baymax inflated a little, then deflated a little, in his version of a sigh.

"Ok, 5 more minutes, then its into bed."

5 minutes passed and Baymax came back, this time armed with Hiro's pyjamas, then before Hiro could say or do anything, Baymax came close and in a quick swooping motion, scooped hiro up in his arms and quickly put his pyjamas on him. Carrying him in his arms, as he turned off the light, tucked him into bed and climbed in with him, letting him snuggle against him.

"Goodnight Bay, I love you." Hiro smiled.

"Goodnight Hiro, love you too."

Despite Hiro being 14, he was absolute nightmare to get to sleep and this was proven to be the quickest and easiest way to get Hiro to sleep. He also knew Hiro secretly enjoyed it, although he would forever deny it.

The next morning, Hiro awoke with a start, the bed not feeling warm and cuddly anymore. Rolling over, to look at his clock 7am it read, Hiro groaned not wanting to move, but wanting to find out where Baymax had gone at the same time.

It was Monday and classes started at SFIT today, he and Baymax, would be attending SFIT together.

The University had been good to Hiro giving him time to grieve for both Tadashi's and Baymax's death's and giving him time to rebuild Baymax's body, after he discovered the chip. So he was a little bit behind on course work.

Getting up and sleeping making his way downstairs to the living area of the house, he could see his Aunt drinking coffee and reading the morning paper at the kitchen table and Baymax seemed to be making something, he eyed suspiciously.

"Morning sweetie" Aunt Cass chirped, not looking over her morning paper.

Hiro took a seat at the breakfast table opposite her. What Baymax had been suspiciously making, was now shoved under his nose. Looking into the bowl, Hiro reeled back a little. "eww! Oatmeal" Hiro scoffed.

"Now Hiro, be polite, Baymax has been up early this morning helping me and has been working hard on making your breakfast, the least you can do is be polite and eat it." Aunt Cass smiled.

"Think I would prefer pop tarts."

"Oatmeal is nutritionally more balanced than pop tarts and will release energy slower for the long day ahead." Baymax happily suggested. Hiro sighed, and smiled at Baymax, knowing not to argue with his Aunt or Baymax, as he knew he would never win a argument with ether of them. Reluctantly eating his oatmeal and drinking his orange juice.

Then he went upstairs to get ready for classes, Baymax followed a few minutes later, squeaking behind him "Hiro I've also made your lunch, nutritionally balanced as always."

"Uh, Baymax, what did you say?" Hiro said, coming out of the closet, with his clothes for the day.

"Um Baymax..?" Hiro said, staring at Baymax, who was standing in front of him watching him in his underwear. Hiro smiled. "like what you see?"

Baymax nodded, waddling over, "please, let me help you get dressed?" Baymax said, nuzzling Hiro's neck.

Hiro gasped, as he Felt a cold shiver down his spine, he liked it when Baymax felt his bare skin. When Baymax's vinyl and his bare skin met, it felt electric.

"Hey Baymax, what's got into you?" Baymax, who was now causing Hiro to wheeze and gasp.

Hiro not wanting to admit, that he gets turned on, by the most simplest things that Baymax does.

Hiro jumped when Baymax felt the outside of his underwear, teasing him, while putting his trousers on.

"Bay! Please, I got to get ready for school." Hiro giggled

"I love you too" Hiro silently mouthed. As Baymax wrapped his arms tighter around Hiro's waist, nuzzling his lips.

"Hiro," Baymax sounding really loud in the face of there intimacy.

"I'm sorry, but its 8am and classes start at 9am"

"Oh, Okay I suppose we better get going then." Hiro breathed taking Baymax's hand and leading him down the stairs.

"Bye Aunt Cass, love you." Hiro quickly said grabbing his lunch and dragging Baymax down the stairs to the front door.

"Hold it there young man! Where do you think your going without a coat or hat?."

"But Aunt class we're going to be late."

"No ifs or butts young man, its Cold out there and I don't want you getting sick, here's your coat and I got one for you too Baymax."


	6. No rest for the wicked

Hiro and Baymax had finally managed to leave the Lucky cafe at 8:00, that morning.

Not without Aunt Cass's usual fussing, if Hiro was warm enough, had enough to eat or drink and of course the customary last hug. But They managed to escape her and out of the door with a hour to spare until classes started.

With the bright, cool, crisp morning air and the colours of orange, yellow and red everywhere, it was clear that Winter was well on its way. With Baymax still fascinated with the leaves, Hiro had decided upon himself to take a different route to SFIT that morning and through the park. Plus it was the long way round and it ment more time alone with Baymax.

As Hiro knew as soon as he got through those doors, well until he at least got home, he wouldn't have time for himself, let alone Baymax.

"Hiro are you cold?"  
"Huh?"  
"I said are you cold? I could give you my coat?"  
"Nah I'm fine buddy."

Aunt Cass, bless her, not knowing much about robotics and thinking he would be cold out there insisted of wrapping Baymax in one of Tadashi's old coats.

That particular day, he must had been going out to meet Honey Lemon somewhere, as whenever he did he always splashed on too much after shave, which always reeked. With this particular coat that Baymax was wearing smelled of him. With that Hiro leaned closer and closed his eyes, remembering his big brother Tadashi and smiling with contentment. Baymax put his arm over Hiro and he snuggled up closer to the bot, as they strolled through the park.

"Mummy what's that boy doing?"  
"I don't know Tilly? But don't look at them."

Hiro quickly whipped around in time, to see a ginger haired girl, with pigtails, wearing a blue school uniform and holding her mothers hand, passing by them and scowling at them.

"Mmmeh", Hiro poking his tounge out at the young girl.  
"Hiro, that wasn't very mature of you." Baymax piped up.

"So, she should had been minding her own business." "I can see the university in the distance, come on lets go, I'll race you, last one there is a rotten egg."

" I fail to see how you or I can become rotten or of the poultry variety?"  
"Expressions Baymax, expressions." Hiro smiled.

"I am not fast."  
"Yeah no kidding, come on."

They finally arrived at the university with 30 mins to spare.

Walking in through the doors of the Tadashi Hamada building, it looked very empty, considering classes were about to start soon.

"Good morning Hiro, hi Baymax, it's nice to see you back." A couple of girls chimed, as they passed them by in the hallway.

Baymax, he within himself had become a bit of a celebrity around the campus. Everyone knew about about him and that Hiro's brother Tadashi had invented him, so it was common site to see him walking around the halls, usually traipsing after Hiro in a hurry with his lunch or book he may had forgotten.

But often or not, people always tried to stop him, so they could talk to him. Some asked him quick, personal medical concerns they may have had, some just wanted to hug the adorable marshmallow and snap a quick photo with him and some people simply hi fived him while passing by.

He was a big hit with the school and everyone just loved him.                                                                                               But what they didn't know is that Baymax is in fact a super hero and had been lost in a portal for a little while.

They had now finally had reached the robotics part of the college, where they spend most of there days and where Hiro's laboratory is, after being given his older brothers one.

But What he didn't know his friends had arrived sometime earlier in the day and had been discussing about the other night, at Hiro's party.

" I hope Hiro is okay?" Honey lemon said concerned.  
"I'm sure little man is fine." Wasabi reassured.

"Hey Go Go, hi Fred." Who both gave Honey lemon and Wasabi a worried look

"What's up Go Go?" Honey lemon soothed.

"You remember the other night at the party when Fred fell over and accidentally popped Baymax with that cake knife?"

"Yeah, what about that?" Wasabi said now raising a eyebrow.

"Well didn't you see how irrational and over the top Hiro was? I mean, He totally overreacted."

"Go Go, Baymax means a lot to Hiro and besides he had only just got him back that day. So no, I wasn't really wasn't that surprised he reacted the way he did."

"Yeah little man worked hard on Baymax, so yeah cut him a break."

"But thats not even the half of it."

"What do you mean Go Go? " Honey lemon and Wasabi said together.

"Urm, well Fred and I were really kind of worried about Him, so we may of followed him up to his room, but then the door was shut, so we both crouched down and was kind of watching him through the keyhole."

"So you were basically spying on him?"

"Oh Go Go, how could you." Honey lemon said now furying her brows.

"yeah, that's so not cool, haven't you heard of a little thing called privacy?" Wasabi agreeing.

"Guys! I get it, it was wrong, but still, you didn't see what we saw?"

"Okay, go on Go Go, what did you see?"

"They we're making out." Fred unhelpfully interrupted. 

"Phahaha, what? No way, for real?, no go on be serious, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard all day."

"Wasabi! Fred is being serious, I saw them too with my own eyes."

"Okay, guys if you are serious then, so what? If little man and Baymax were making out, I mean he's a growing boy with obvious needs and if Baymax fulfils those, then who are we to judge?"

"That's right Wasabi, I happen to think it's sweet and I'm just so happy for them both."

"But guys, don't you think it's a little weird? I mean Baymax isn't a real person, hes not even alive, he's a machine.                                          He doesn't have feelings, blood, bones, organs, I mean he doesn't even have a brain or even a heart. It's all just code and wires, plus they will never be able to get married or ever have Children, when Hiro is older."

"Excuse me, why not?" "I mean, I know Baymax doesn't have reproductive organs, so they couldn't have children naturally, but they could easily find a surrogate or maybe even adopt one day." Wasabi said helpfully.

"Wasabi's right and who is to say they won't be able to get married one day?"

"I mean the law may change one day and humans and non living beings maybe be able to officially get married.                            With technology changing so fast and with the more robots and synths getting produced out there, some out there look very human And Who is to say Hiro is the only person who has fallen for a non living being? I'm sure there are many more people out there." Honey lemon helpfully added.

"Yeah I know, I just feel personally it's a bit of a waste, I mean Hiro falling for something that isn't real, that can't really reciprocate or begin to truly understand the concept or process feelings and emotions like we do."

"So I feel like in some way his love is like being wasted on a artificial being."

"And what about that one day? You know the day? I mean Hiro isn't getting any younger and Baymax will never get sick and will never age, what will happen to him when Hiro is 30? 50? 80? and eventually passes over. Baymax will be still be active, then what?"

"Go Go, we don't know what will happen, no one does, but still that is not your descion to make, that is Hiro's descion and Hiro's alone to make in the future, when he's older."

"Honey Lemon's right there." Wasabi agreeed.

"Yeah babe, Im afraid I have to agree there, sorry, I mean it will be one heck of a sad day, but it's between them, remember what I said to you, love is love. It doesn't matter if it's between two humans or a human and a artificial being. If Hiro loves Baymax, then Hiro loves Baymax, just like I love you." Fred purred.

"Wait what? Um, hold the phone, what's this Freddy boy?" Wasabi smirked

"Oh my, are you two?" Honey lemon gasped and Go Go winked at her.

"Omg! Squee! Your both so adorable, Go Go come here." Honey Lemon shrieked, grabbing Go Go and squeezing her in one of her death grip hugs.

"I never thought you had in you, but congrats to you both." Wasabi said, playfully punching Fred.

"Yes congratulations."

"Thanks Baymax."

"Baymax?"

"Hey guys." Hiro popped out behind Baymax.

"Hiro, Baymax, nice to see you back little dude."

"Thanks Fred and aww congrats, Man." Hiro playfully smirked.

unbeknown to the now excitable teenagers, Principle Kelly, upon hearing of Hiro's return back to the university, had decided to make a rare appearance. 

She had causually strolled into the robotics lab and now had spotted the loud, excitable teens.

She not wanting to spoil there celebration had stood there silently watching them. But upon realising she had important matters to discuss with the young Hamada, had cleared her throat.

"Ah hem."

Upon hearing the loud, firm tone. The teens quickly disabanded and Hiro quickly whipped round to come face to face with the principle of the university.

"Principle Kelly, how nice it is to see you." Hiro now meeting his principles gaze.

"Mr Hamada, news had been spreading fast of your return, I trust you have everything in order on your first day back?"

Hiro nodded

"Good, I would like to see you in my office for a moment and Bring that thing with you too."

"He's not a thing! He has a name." Hiro thought angrily to himself. As he started to follow the principle.

Upon hearing her harsh tone, it seemed that everyone had quickly stopped what they were doing and now had turned around and we're staring at Hiro and Baymax as they followed the principle back to her office.

Upon reaching her office, they quickly followed her inside and closed the door.

"Please take a seat Mr Hamada."

Hiro having the sudden feeling like he was back in school again and was being sent to the principles office. Gingerly took a seat in front of the Principles desk and Baymax stood protectively behind him.

"Okay I called you in here today, as I know you have recently taken some extra time off to rebuild that thing."

Hiro winced once again, upon hearing Baymax being referred to as a thing again.

"But I take all is functioning with it now?"

Hiro nodded and the Principles face softened.

"Good, I called you in here today, as you see our medic, mrs Goodwin, has unexpected fallen unwell and has had to be sent home, unfortunately now we haven't got anyone to cover her."

"So I was wondering, as your Brother made this robot to care for sick and injured, if you would like to show us what his robot can do and cover for mrs Goodwin? Just at least until she hopefully returns, which is next week I hope?"

"Hmmm,"

Hiro who had been angrily listening to her, since she referred to Baymax as a thing, was thinking of a response.

"I mean, it will only be while your in college and then you will be free to take him home after classes have finished for the day."

"Plus I feel doing this will honour Tadashi's memory and give Baymax the medical experience and the somewhat vision of what Tadashi had in mind for him."

Hiro sat up at the mention of his brother.

"You see, your brother and I were very close, there had been many of times when he had just come into this office and we had plenty of deep conversations about his future and about his different robotics projects together."

"Funny he had never mentioned you." Hiro thought to himself.

"He was a great asset to this institution, why else would I name this building after him. You doing this, would be doing him a great service."

Hiro squirmed a little in his seat upon hearing his brothers name being mentioned again and Baymax, feeling the emotional distress in his patient, put a protective hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"I am also to understand your a little behind in your course work, if you agree to this, you can take as much time as you need to, to complete your coursework."

"Hmm, I'm okay with this." Even though he was clearly lying inside.

"I mean I think Baymax will be okay doing this too, but would you be able to give me a minute to let me ask him first okay?"

Principle Kelly who was obviously taken a little bit back of that response, giving artificial beings a choice was never heard of.

She raised a eyebrow and gave a little snort and walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind her, while she waited outside.

Hiro who had been fighting to keep his emotions in check the whole time, turned around in his chair to face Baymax.

"Baymax." Hiro sniffed and Baymax's arms were circling around him and bringing him closer to the bot.

Hiro looked up into those big black eyes and expressionless face.

"What do you say buddy? Is this something you would like to do?"

"Hmm, If it's okay with you, but I would like to talk to the Principle first, as I have some concerns."

"Sure buddy."

With that Hiro cleared his throat, "principle Kelly, we have both made a descion."

principle Kelly confidently came strolling in and once more took her seat composing herself.

"Yes what is your answer?"

"Firstly Baymax has some concerns himself and would like to talk to you personally Principle to bot."

Principle Kelly raised another eyebrow at this unconventional idea, but she decided it would be in the best interest to hear what the robot had to say.

"Proceed."

"If I may say Principle Kelly, I have some concerns, indeed I was created to help the sick and injured, but I was also created to help and assist with Mr Hamada's personal care and with anything he may need and I feel if I'm not with him, then I'm not fulfilling all of my needs." Baymax calmly stated.

Principle Kelly who had seemed taken back by all of this, calmly managed to respond.

"Mr Robot? I mean Baymax, Although I do sympathise with you and your situation, I'm sure Mr Hamada will be fine without you for a few hours. He will be perfectly safe in class, plus he's a big boy now and fully able to take care of himself and if he should need your assistance he's only up the hall from the infirmary, where you will be and at the end of the day he will be back in your care for you to take him home."

"Plus doing this, you will gaining a real wealth of experience and you will be able to put your medical knowledge to the test for real with lots of patients instead of just the one."

Baymax nodded and Principle Kelly smiled.

Now turning around to face Hiro.

"Hiro, would be satisfied, if I was to remain with you? Or would you be okay if I was to temporarily treat other patients in your absence?"

"Baymax, I will be fine, as the principle said, Im a big boy now and will be in class most of the time, plus I have my friends to help with anything I may need and I will pop in during lunch to see how your doing if your not busy and be back at the end of the day to pick you up, so you can then walk me home and if anything does happen to me, I know where you will be if I need you to treat me."

Hiro turned around in his chair to face the Principle.

"Principle Kelly we will be happy to do this, when can he start."

Hiro said, reaching his arm across to handshake with the principle.

"Right away and thank you mr Hamada for doing this, I can imagine your brother being very proud of you, especially as you doing this, will definitely honour his memory."

"Here's your keys and it's room 8."

Hiro took the keys, quickly leaving the office and they began to make there way to room 8, on the way there Hiro kept his head down and held his hands in a fists.

"Your not happy about this are you?"

"What do you mean Baymax?" Hiro said coming to a halt, turning around to face the gentle giant.

"I mean, I felt your neurotransmitters steadily drop during the interview and drop a little more when she mentioned Tadashi."

Hiro who had been furious at Principle Kelly, balled up his fists even more and bashed them against against a locker.

"I..I mean how dare she! She Guilt tripped me to doing what she wanted by blackmailing me and using Tadashi's memory and his honour."

His hands dropped back to his sides and his head drooped lower.

Baymax sensing his patients distress, pulled Hiro into a tight hug. 

Hiro leaning into Baymax's hug cried.

"She knows absolutely nothing about Tadashi and she even had the cheek, to act like they were best friends, if I remember, he did mention her once to me and he told me he hated her, he even used to call her the dragon of SFIT."

"Also I'm not happy about us being apart, as you have always been by my side, well apart from that one time you you know?"

Baymax nodded and Hiro tightened his grip around him.

"I guess what I'm saying, I'm afraid of loosing you again, I mean what if someone comes in and needs you more than I do?"

"Will you go and live with them instead? I mean I'm being now silly arnt i? Just I lost Tadashi, then you for a short while and now I'm frightened of loosing you again."

"Hiro, you know I would never leave your side, I ment what I said I will always be with you and I'm yours, I'm not going anywhere, even if someone did need me more, I won't leave you. I love you, you are stuck with me forever."

"I love you too, I guess I am stuck with you forever, arn't. I'm not going to let a little break get between us, I think in fact it maybe even good for us, yeah."

"yeah," Baymax nodded.

Hiro smiled, letting go,

"fist bump. Balalala."

They carried on walking down the hall until they found room 8 and Hiro unlocked the door and turned on the lights.              It was a small converted box room, from what Hiro could see, with no windows, cupboards on one side and a examination bed on the other for examining patients and a desk and computer at the end of the room, with all of the staff and students information on its files.

There were plasters, bandages and other small medical equipment that were scattered on top of the work surface.

Hiro sat at the computer, getting it ready for whatever staff or student, that will come through that door.

Baymax was doing a stock check and organising the equipment he maybe using.

Hiro was curious, so typed in Hamada in the student search, Hiro Hamada it read in black and then he noticed Tadashi Hamada in grey underneath his name.

He clicked on his first, Hiro Hamada it read and a nervous looking photo of him on smiling back at him popped up.              Age 14, Height 5ft 2, weight 7st.

Observations, Although Mr Hamada seems to be in perfect health, but slightly short and underweight for someone his age.                                                                                                                 Physiologically, although he seems to be happy with his friends and seems to be excelling at his studies, he still seems to be grieving a little for the loss of his brother and seems prone to stress, sleep deprivation and mental Health, i.e. depression and maybe self harming. I noticed some bruises when performing a body check.

Additional notes, keep under observation.

Then he clicked on Tadashi's, Tadashi Hamada it read and a big photo of Tadashi appeared, him grinning like a idiot of course, but a younger looking Tadashi, none the less.

Age 16, Height 5ft 8, weight 10st 5. Observations, Mr Hamada seems a very happy, cheeky, confident young man. He's in perfect health, although seems a little sleep deprived, stressed and overwhelmed. Additional notes, He mentioned he lives with his Aunt and younger brother and his parents passed away when he was young and his younger brother can be difficult to handle at times.

I've offered to listen to anything he may wish to confide with me.

Hiro smiled until he read the words deceased at the bottom and he felt small tear escape him and he felt balloon arms wrap around him.

Turning around in his chair and held Baymax close to him.

"Thanks buddy, I love you." Hiro sniffed.

"I love you too." Baymax smiled.

"Knock, knock anyone in there?"

"Nurse Goodwin? i cut my thumb and the teacher has sent me to your office to check it out, I think I may need a plaster."

"Just a minute." Hiro called.

"Looks like your up buddy, good luck."

Hiro said letting go of Baymax and unlocking the door and was greeted by a tall man, clutching his thumb in a bloodied tissue.

"Hi Hiro."

"Hello Jeremy."

"Is nurse Goodwin free to see me now?"

"Actually nurse Goodwin is off sick. But I've lent Baymax to be her replacement for the time being."

"Baymax? Oh sweet, I've never been treated by a robot before."

"Okay, Bye Baymax see you later."

"Bye Hiro" Baymax said now closing the door.

"Hello Jeremy, How may I help you today."

Hiro walked back up to the robotics lab, and tried not to to turn around, feeling a little uneasy now. All he wanted to run back and drag Baymax home right now and snuggle under a duvet together.

But logical sense kicked in.

"no I can't be selfish, the principle is right, people need him and I know I'm not Tadashi."

"Tadashi, was perfect and selfless, maybe Ive been enough hoarding Baymax for too long, maybe I should learn to stand on my own two feet, this is where he belongs? Maybe, just Maybe?"

It hurt so much inside, to think that, but he knew was doing the right thing, he pulled himself together and walked up to the robotics lab.


	7. The new girl in town

Hiro finally made it back to the robotics lab with a sigh.

He didn't want his friends or anyone else to know he was upset, so before we went in, he decided to visit the bathroom to splash some water on his face and sort himself out. Thankfully no one else was in there or they would had heard him mutter to himself in front of the mirror. 

"Come on Hiro you can do this, you being silly now, getting upset over that giant wind bag, your men't to be grown up now, a big boy, like the Principle said. You don't need him, your a genius remember, you can do anything."

With that Hiro straightened himself up, plastered a fake smile on and causually strolled out the bathroom and into the lab. Everyone seemed to be at there work stations by now, doing there own thing, so Hiro managed to quietly walk past them without disturbing them and he would had made it back to his own lab if professor Dinlow hadn't shown up with a announment for everyone.

"Uh hem, class we have a new student today, she has come all the way from Puebla Mexico. I would like to introduce you to Karmi Diaz, she will be studying biology and she's from our sister university in Mexico City.

"Karmi?"

"Honey!?, is that you?"

"Karmi! I though I would never see you again."

"Me ether" smiled Karmi

"How? But how?"

"My dad got a new job and we moved here and as I was studying at the sister university, they just transferred me over to here the main one now, i guess?"

"How's your brother?" 

"Uh he's fine, they managed to transfer him to a better facility here and now as he's made so much progress, there talking about respite at weekends, when we're settled in and maybe even a possible release into our care in the future.

" You see Karimi's older brother was very ill with schizophrenia, so had to go to and live in a care facility for treatment.

"Uh hem, I see you two ladies know each other?"

"Proffesor Dinlow, both Karmi and I are from the same city, it's just my parents moved here I was 15. But before then Karmi and I were best friends, we went to the same schools, played together and even dressed the same at one time. while It's just since I moved here, we eventually lost touch."

"But your here now, eeee!!" Honey Lemon shrieked, hugging the poor girl tight.

"Okay ladies, I shall leave you both to get to know each other again, Honey will you do me the job of introducing Karmi to everyone and show her around the school? You know where everything goes and that?"

"Sure professor," Honey Lemon nodded.

"Okay Karmi this is Wasabi, Wasabi, Karmi."

"Hello Karmi, its nice to meet a old friend of Honey Lemon any friend of Honey Lemon is a friend of mine."

Karina bowed and Wasabi bowed back.

"okay Karmi this Go Go, say Hello Go Go." Honey Lemon grinned

"Sup" then Go Go blew a bubble and Karmi gave a confused look.

"Urm, Go Go isn't really one for conversations, that's about as much conversation you would get out of her, so please don't take it personally." Honey Lemon soothed.

"Why are you called Honey Lemon now?" Karmi squinted confused.

"Urm, well it's all because of my friend Fred, he comes up with all the nicknames."

"who?" Karmi asked confused.

"This guy!" Out of knowhere Fred appeared in his lizard suit and Karmi shrieked and fell backwards.

"Sorry about that." Honey Lemon said helping Karmi off the floor.

"Karmi this is Fred, Fred, Karmi."

Fred had enthusiastically climbed out of his suit to shake her hand. "Hey I'm Fed, school mascot by day and by night, school mascot."

"So your the one who added Lemon to Honey's name then?"

"You betcha, and I can think of one for you too."

"urm."

"Okay, let's not Fred." Honey Lemon, the young blond chemist, now steering the overwhelmed new girl away from Fred and over to where Hiro was standing.

"Oh Hiro, this is Karmi, Hiro, say hi."

There she stood, about his height, long black hair flowing, behind a pink hair band, blue eyes sparkling, in a pretty frilly dress. That's it Hiro had gone shy and embarrassed and was standing there awkwardly, embarrassed.

"Hi Hiro." Karmi said, batting her long eyelashes.

"Oh um.. um..hey Karmi nice to meet you." Hiro said shyly.

"This is Hiro, he was New here last year. He usually has a white robot with him, Hiro where is Baymax?"

"Uh, that's what the Principle called us in for, the nurse is off sick and she wanted to ask if she could borrow Baymax to cover for the nurse, so he's in the infirmary at the moment."

"I see, oh okay, I'm going to take Karmi to her work station now, so I guess I will see you later then?"

"Yeah, bye Honey Lemon, bye Karmi."

"Bye Hiro." Karmi seductively winked, as she strolled off with honey.

"Phew," Hiro sighed, as he slipped into his workstation and closed the door. 

All morning Hiro couldn't concentrate, he was too distracted and missing Baymax, he kept looking at the clock and counting down the minutes to when the lunch bell will ring and he could go and see Baymax.

Finally the lunch bell rang and there was a knock at the door.

"Hey little man are you coming to lunch?" It was Wasabii's voice.

"Be out in a minute."

Usually, as Baymax was already with him, they would leave together and Hiro would have lunch with his friends, but today things would be different.

"Hey Hiro, where's Baymax?"

"About that, he's working in the infirmary, as the school nurse is off sick, he's replacing her until she gets back."

"Ah I see, are you coming?"

"Uh about that, you see I promised Baymax earlier that I would pop in and say hi during lunch, okay?"

"Okay, I guess I will see you after lunch then? Say hi hi to Baymax for me."

"Sure do." As Hiro ran past him and down the stairs to the infirmary.

He reached the infinity door, puffing and panting and checked the coast was clear first before giving it a loud knock.

"Come in." He heard a mechanical voice say.

Turning the knob of the door, he quickly opened it and went inside and shut it, locking it from the inside.

"Hiro!" He swore he heard a excited tone to Baymax's usually calm mechanical tone.

"I missed you so much buddy." Hiro sobbed, as he ran into Baymax's arms and lifted him close.

Hiro couldn't hold back the tears he had been holding all morning, not with Baymax around, he couldn't hide anything from him.

He held on to Baymax for long time, just nuzzling him and enjoying the silence and feel of each other's company.

Until Baymax piped up, "Hiro I think you should eat your lunch now, as lunch will be over soon and your still my patient and a growing young boy who needs nutrition."

"huh, okay Baymax." Hiro smiled, as Baymax set him down on the examination bed and ruffled his head.

"hey!"

Baymax smiled and sat on his office chair opposite Hiro. As Hiro opened up his packed lunch, that Aunt Cass packed for him earlier and started tucking in.

"So Baymax how was your morning?"

"Oh Hiro it was wonderful, I got to treat so many patients this morning, I loved it. There was the patient you saw with the damaged thumb.                                                                                                                                                         But there was a girl who came in, who had managed to singed the bottom of her hair off, so I had to apologise, as I cut her hair straight. She sobbed so much and kept hugging me, so I made sure she stayed with me until she calmed down and I gave her a lollipop for being a good girl."

Something ugly and juvenile crept up in Hiro, "Maybe there is where you belong." Hiro whispered.

"Sorry what?" 

"Nothing Baymax." Hiro faked smiled back

"Hmmm" Baymax thought.

"So how was your morning Hiro?"

"Um it was okay, I've been super busy you know." Hiro lied.

"And there has been a new student who's joined our lab, her name is Karmi and she's from Mexico. She seems to know Honey Lemon, I think there from the same city or something and they grew up together. She seems nice, looks a lot like Honey Lemon, they dress similar, but the only difference is she's about my height, has dark hair and has blue sparkling eyes."

"uh huh, I see, Hiro do you possibly like this girl?"

"uh what!" Hiro chocked on his sandwich.

"Just I noticed when you were talking about this new girl, your heart rate was increasing rapidly, your blood was being distributed fast to your cheeks and your anxiety and testosterone levels were rapidly increasing."

"meaning?"

"Hiro, you might like this girl, but are afraid and nervous at the same."

"Wait, what? No Baymax I only have eyes for you, honestly, I barely even know this girl, she only came in today."

"Just I would totally understand, if you wanted to be with this person and not me."

With that, Hiro got up and was hugging Baymax fiercely.

"I'm never letting you go, you stupid balloon, look I love you and you only, you know that, no is replacing you ever."

With that Hiro reached up to give Baymax a kiss.

"knock knock, anyone in? Nurse Baymax you there?"

"I guess I have to go back now Baymax."

Baymax nodded, letting Hiro go.

Hiro opened the door and saw a que of students waiting outside. Some were clutching various parts of there bodies.

"I guess nurse Baymax will see you now." Hiro said to the crowd, as he started to make his way back to the lab.

"Hiro"

"Karmi?"

Out of knowhere a excited and enthusiastic Karmi had appeared.

"Oh hiro, I heard you missed lunch so I got you this."

Karmi pulled out a big, shiny, red apple.

"Um, than you Karmi." Hiro squeaked, going shiny red, like the shiny apple he was now holding.

"Do you want to walk back with me?" Hiro managed to squeak out.

"Oh i would love too," Karmi blushed 

and the pair walked back up to the Lab and there workstations.

And that's where Hiro spent the rest of the afternoon, in his office, trying to catch up on the work he missed. That is until the bell went, signalling the end of the day.

Hiro quickly packed up his stuff, said goodbye to his friends and made his way down to the infirmary. Just as Baymax opened the door, to let the last patient out of the day.

It was a young man, who Hiro didn't reckongise, but was happily sucking on one of Baymax's lollipops.

The young man seemed to reckongise Hiro anyway and stopped him.

"Hiro you robot is great, I've had a headache all morning and word has been spreading fast, that Baymax has replaced nurse Goodwin."

"Um, yeah just temporarily, just until she gets back." Hiro managed to smile.

"Oh really, what a shame, I mean I like nurse Goodwin and all. But having a robot nurse is just so cool." He smiled as he skipped down the hall.

"Hiro?"

"Oh hey buddy, you ready to go home?"

Baymax smiled, as Hiro shut down the computer for the day and helped Baymax to clear up and lock the door behind them.

They walked home together in silence and reached the lucky cat cafe.

the bell tingled as they went inside. There wasn't that many customers, as Aunt Cass too was getting ready to close for the day.

"Oh Hiro you home." Aunt Cass said appearing out of nowhere.

"Did you have a nice day back?"

"Yes I did," Hiro lied, as him and Baymax ascended the stairs to his room.

"Hiro that's not nice to lie to your Aunt like that."

"I know, sorry big guy."

They reached Hiro's room.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie?"

"Actually my batteries need charging."

"What's the percentage?"

"I'm currently running on 20% battery life"

"Okay big guy, you go and take a well deserved break."

"It's all those students that drained him." Hiro thought bitterly.

Baymax stepped in his charger and went on standby.

"See you soon." Hiro thought, as he flopped on to the bed.

"Hiro, time for dinner." His Aunt called.

"Huh, how long was I out for?" Hiro thought, as he got up 6pm the clock read.

He checked Baymax percentage 60% it read. Then he went downstairs to where his aunt was cooking.

"Hello sweetie."

"Hey Aunt Cass."

"Where's Baymax?"

"Oh he's on charge at the moment."

"Oh I see." She said as she motioned Hiro to sit down and have his dinner.

and that how it was, Hiro told her about his day, the new girl Karmi and Baymax working in the infirmary.

"Oh she sounds lovely, I can't wait to meet her."

Aunt Cass, wasn't one for subtlety, when his friends first came over, he had to stop her showing everyone, his and his brothers baby photos. As he was going to die of sheer embarrassment. 

So he feared of what she might pull with this one, especially if she takes it the wrong way and thinks she's his potential love interest.

When he had finished his dinner, he said goodnight to his Aunt and descended the stairs back to his room. He checked on Baymax 99%, ding! 100% and Baymax eyes flickered open and saw Hiro standing in front of him and smiled.

"Hey big guy" Hiro said helping Baymax out of his charger and into Hiro's arms.

Hiro held him close. "Missed you so much big guy."

"Hiro, to my recollection, you was only downstairs moments a go, so really not that far."

Hiro chuckled, "No, not just then, I ment all day. Anyway let's hit the hay."

and Baymax agreed and helped him get ready for bed.

It was Hiro this time, hugging Baymax closer than ever. Holding him tight, determined to never let go.

"Love you Hiro"

"You too Bay, goodnight"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Karmi

For weeks now Karmi had been following Hiro everywhere and seemed to appear out of nowhere, even causing hiro to jump at one time, sending a stack of papers he was holding everywhere.

It was no secret Karmi had developed feelings for him, everyone had noticed, well apart from one person. Hiro Hamada seemed oblivious to the whole thing. Even with the amount of gifts and cards she had sent him for no reason, he just assumed she was trying to be friendly.

Honey lemon had tried on many occasions, to put her friend off him. But of course she forever denied her feelings towards him.

One morning she appeared at the door of Hiro Hamada's lab.

"knock knock"

"Come in" She heard Hiro respond inside.

She slipped in and seductively made her way to where Hiro was working.

Hiro didn't look up from his desk

"Hey Karmi, what's up?"

"Oh nothing." Karmi smiled.

"I was just wondering, if you would like to hang out with me and see a movie on Saturday?"

"Can't, I got lots of paperwork to catch up on."

"Oh I see, urm I guess I will see you later?" Karmi sighed, feeling somewhat deflated and let herself out of Hiro's lab.

"The lunch bell rang and Hiro made his way to the infirmary, as he did every lunch time.

"What does he do in there?" Karmi mused to herself, silently following behind him. She went and hid in the shadows of the hallway. 

She watched Hiro making sure the coast was clear, before letting himself in. She made sure everyone had gone to lunch before sneaking up and crouching herself down in front of the infirmary door.

She peaked through the keyhole and quickly pealed back and gasped, before quickly slinking away.

A few days later Hiro got a knock on his door of his lab.

He opened it, to find a Karmi standing there, clutching her belly.

"Ow! Ow!" She hissed.

Hiro took her inside. "Is everything okay?"

"No, no no, it's my stomach, my teacher mr Rogers has said I can go home, but my mum is working and no ones home to take care of me. Hiro will you take me home until my mum gets back from work?"

"Oh urm." Hiro breathed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the clock. 2pm it read.

"How about I take you to the infirmary, let Baymax treat you and then we can both take you home at 3pm, when we're finished?" Hiro smiled.

"No! It has to be now." Karmi screeched in pain.

"Okay, if you really need to go now, I will take you." Hiro sighed.

Hiro escorted Karmi out of the lab, not before Wasabi spotted them both.

"Hey little man, where are you off too?"

"Karmi is not feeling well, mr Rogers has asked if I could take her home, just until her mum gets back. Do you think you could let Baymax know where I've gone? Tell him I will meet him at home okay?"

"Okay little man, stay safe."

"Okay Karmi where do you live?"

"About 2 miles from here." Karmi blushed.

They left the campus, with Hiro propping up Karmi by the arm. They and decided to cut through the park, towards the other side of town. It was a cool, crisp day, Winter was well on its way.

Hiro noticed Karmi shivering and stopped for a second.

"Here you go Karmi," Hiro smiled taking off his jacket and placing it around Karmi's shoulders.

Karmi blushed and snuggled herself up to Hiro as they walked.

"Urm, Are we far now?" Hiro blushed.

"Two blocks that way." Karmi smiled, breathing in the scent of Hiro from his jacket.

"Where here now." 

Hiro stood outside a tall, green, terraced house, as most houses were built this way in Sanfransokyo. Karmi fumbled in her bag for the door key.

They went in and was met with a flight of stairs, much like his own home, minus the cafe below.

They ascended up to the living space. "Anyone home?"

They were met with silence.

"Okay, I think we should get you to bed, would you like a cup of tea?"

Hiro, laughed to himself, thinking about his chubby boyfriend and how his over bearing and caring personality is. Especially whenever Hiro was sick was starting to rub off on him. "I wouldn't make a bad doctor or nurse myself" Hiro mused to himself.

Hiro went up to the bedrooms and Karmi followed behind, still clutching her belly.

"Um, Karmi which one is it?"

"It's the middle door. The others are mums, the bathroom and my brother's room, when he eventually comes home."

Hiro let himself in, it was a typical girls room, the walls were pink, littered with posters of the latest boyband, photos of family and friends. 

But then Hiro noticed there were other photos by her desk, some where of him and his friends, newspaper articles of Big Hero 6 and some were even personal photos of him sleeping on his desk at the university. But the one that seemed to creep him out and that was a picture of himself, that had been cut out of a group photo with his friends and a photo of Karina, that she had cut out herself and had glued him next to her and drawn a big heart around it, saying always and forever.

It seemed to be a shrine dedicated to him. Hiro started to feel very uneasy and now heard a click and turned around. Karmi stood behind him.

"What do you think?." Karmi smirked.

"Karmi what are you doing?" Hiro gasped, before running to the door and realising it was locked.

Hiro now started to panic. "Your not sick, Unlock this door now!" Hiro demanded.

"Oh I will, but first hear me out."

"why should I?" Hiro scoffed.

Karmi came right up to Hiro's face. 

"Because if you don't, I will reveal your secret identity."

"You wouldn't? It just won't be me that suffers, what your friend about Honey Lemon?"

"Ah, I just said your identity, not the others. So boy, what will it be?"

"Okay fine." Hiro reluctantly agreed.  

"Good, Take a seat."

Hiro complied.

"Okay Karmi, what is this all about?"

"Hiro, don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Hiro Hamada I love you!"

"I love you so much, my heart could burst and when your around I'm happy all the time. I've loved you since the first day I saw you and when Honey lemon told me about the team, I started collecting all the articles. Don't you see we can be so happy together?"

"Your insane!"

"Look I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea about me, I'm flattered, I really am, but I just don't feel the same way about you. But I would still like to be your friend though." Hiro smiled 

"It's because of that robot!" Karmi spat.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play coy! I know what you and that robot having been getting up to in the infirmary."

"Phaha! What? There's nothing going on with me and Baymax we're just best buddies, that's all."

Karmi started rifling through her draw.

"Best buddies eh? well explain this!" Karmi triumphfully smirked.

Hiro took the piece of paper, there in clear black and white was a photo of him and Baymax embracing in a sexual act with each other. Baymax was laying on the examination bench and Hiro was straddling him naked.

Hiro reeled back in horror.

"Now Hiro Hamada, this is how it's going to work. I've got plenty more of where those came from. So unless you want them to be all plastered all over the campus for all to see.

You will be here 12pm tomorrow for our date tomorrow and many more after.

To everyone else we're now Boyfriend and Girlfriend, so you can forget your fling, it's over. If you get any funny ideas and tell anyone, especially that balloon of yours, the deal will be completely off and the pictures will be plastered all over the campus and everyone will know what a sick freak you are, so you got it?."

Hiro sighed and nodded, with his head in his hands 

"How Karmi? How did you do it?"

"Spy pen of course, my brother loved his gadgets, had video surveillance and spy everything, he was a very nosy boy, that's probably why he's locked up."

Hiro sighed again.

"Oh Hiro, don't look so sad, it's okay you don't love me at the moment, because eventually in time you will, everyone does eventually." Karmi smiled.

"Karmi, Honey are you home?" 

"Up here, mum."

"Looks like you can show yourself out, see you tomorrow for our date." Karina smirked.

"Oh and one last thing, as to not arouse suspicion your free to leave and do your super hero business. I look forward to seeing my super boyfriend in the news." Karmi winked.

Hiro sighed as he made his way to the front door, but bumped into Karmi's mother on the way out..

"Oh, Holla there young man."

"Hello mrs Diaz."

"You must be Hiro, Karmi has told me so much about you, thank you for taking care of my sick daughter.."

"Urm thank you, but I've got to go." Hiro stood there, rubbing the back of his neck.

Such a nice young man, Karmi's mum, mused to herself.

It was starting to get dark and it was raining.

By the time Hiro made it back home, he was soaking wet.

"Where have you been young man? Dinner was 10 minutes ago."

"Sorry Aunt Cass, but my friend Karmi got sick at school and I had to take her home."

"That was very a gentlemen thing to do, okay here's you dinner, all warmed up for you."

Hiro ate his dinner fast and then went straight up to bed. Baymax was silently charging in his charger, 50% it read.

Hiro didn't have time for Baymax tonight, so he dried off and flopped on his bed. "What am I going to do?" Hiro thought to himself.

Baymax was awoken by a sound of distress, it was pitch black and 2am it read on Hiro's alarm clock.

It was silent, apart from Hiro's breathing, Baymax thought he was hearing things. Until he herd a muffled noise and a jump in his patients vital signs, which all initiated to stress, well a nightmare in this case.

Baymax didn't like it one bit, especially if it was happening to someone he loved and cared about so much. So he went over to where Hiro was now thrashing and crying in his sleep and climbed into bed beside him and curled himself around him.

Upon feeling the familiar squish around him, Hiro immediately stilled, rolled over, burying himself into Baymax.

The only thing that didn't stop was the tears.

"Hiro, Hiro, it's okay now, I'm here now, I said I would keep the bad dreams away." Baymax soothed, petting Hiro's hair.

That seemed to do the trick and Hiro seemed to have calmed down.

Hiro seemed to hold Baymax closer that night, refusing to let him go.

Baymax didn't seem to mind one bit, in fact he had missed Hiro all day, apart from the morning, he hadn't seen Hiro all day. Wasabi came and told him at the end of class, what happened.

So that evening Baymax made his own way home, earning a few odd stares along the way. He did get kind of worried when 9pm came and went, but his battery was starting to run low and he wouldn't be good for anyone on a low battery, so decided against his best wishes, to go and charge himself and hope Hiro would return home soon. 

 

 

 


	9. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro goes on a date with Karmi

Hiro woke up still snuggled up to Baymax, he looked up and smiled, pulling Baymax closer to him. There was a comfortable silence between them. Until Hiro saw the clock, 11:30am it read.

"Shit I'm going to be late." Hiro panicked, jumping out of bed and reaching for his clothes.

Baymax sat up on the bed confused, watching charge panicked state.

"Hiro what's wrong?" Baymax on confused.

"Um Baymax, can we talk about this later? Because I've got to go."

"Go, where?"

"To meet a friend." Hiro panicked.

Hiro ran fully dressed down the stairs, with Baymax slowly squeaking behind.

"Oh good morning Hiro, what's the rush?"

"Can't talk now Aunt Cass I've got to go."

"Go where?"

"To meet a friend, no time to talk, love you Aunt Cass, see you later, bye."

"Wait, hold it there mister, you haven't had any breakfast yet."

"Ugh, Aunt Cass I don't have the time." Hiro started panicking again.

"Your Aunt is right, a proper nutritious breakfast, is the right start to the day, let me make you breakfast."

"You too, Look I don't have the time, can I just grab a muffin from the cafe and go please?"

"Fine, just grab and go, but you owe me mister."

"Love you Aunt Cass."

"Love you too sweetie"

"ugh boys." Aunt Cass sighed.

Hiro quickly ran down to the closed cafe, grabbed a muffin and ran for the front door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned around and came face to face with Baymax and blushed.

"Hey big guy, urm I was thinking, why don't you stay home and help out Aunt Cass today in the cafe. I'm sure she could do with another pair of hands."

"But I go everywhere with you."

"Hiro felt something break inside, I know buddy I know, but not this time."

And for the first time Baymax honestly looked broken and confused.

Hiro reached for him and Baymax lifted him up, bringing him closer, so Hiro could throw his arms around him to give him a quick peck.

"I love you buddy I really do, please take care of Aunt Cass for me, Hiro smiled.

Baymax held him tight, not wanting to let go.

"I will do, love you too." 

Baymax put Hiro down, fist bump, "balalala"

"Bye Maxi"

Baymax waved as the door clicked shut.

Baymax deflated a little, as he made his way upstairs without Hiro.

Hiro was running late, so he had to run part of the way across town to Karmi's house.

Where she seemed to be waiting outside for him not looking impressed.

Hiro stopped to catch his breath

"Your Late!" Karmi spat impatiently 

"Just by 5 minutes and I ran most of the way to get here."

"Fine then." Karmi huffed.

"Urm, So where are we going then?" 

"The Cinema, then your taking me out for dinner okay."

"Oh what?, Fine." Hiro sulked.

"Come on let's get going then."

Hiro and Karmi made there way into the city and towards the cinema.

"So where's is the thing today then?"

"The thing! has a name, and Baymax is helping Aunt Cass today in the cafe." 

Hiro could feel himself starting to bubble with anger. No one disrespects his Maxi. 

"Woah, okay, no need to bite my head off. You must really love him?"

"I do Karmi, I really do, I really believe our love is real."

"But he's a machine, he can't feel can he?"

"He couldn't really before, all he had was the green healthcare chip, which gave him lots of the knowledge, but his caring was limited. It wasn't me who created Baymax it was my brother Tadashi."

Hiro gasped and stopped for a second at the sound of that name.

"It's okay Hiro, I herd what happened and I am here for you."

Hiro breathed.

"Anyway as I was saying, when I rebuilt Baymax, i managed to create a chip that could resemble and even mimic most human emotions, so as well as he usual green healthcare chip, he has this new emotions chip as well. So yes I believe he has evolved more into a AI now and he can even think and even feel for himself, but he's still learning."

"Fascinating, Honey lemon told me about the red chip. It made him go crazy when you removed the green chip and Honey had to stop him."

Hiro froze.

"That was safely destryoed." Hiro lied.

They had now arrived outside of the cinema.

"So what shall we see?"

"50 Shades of grey of course." Karmi said with a small smirk 

"Ugh, chick flick, typical." Hiro scoffed as they went inside and Karmi turned to him

"Oh by the way your paying, your the man and it's the gentleman's thing you have to do."

"Okay Fine!" Hiro huffed again. 

 

Back at the lucky cat cafe, Baymax was hard at work helping Aunt Cass with the orders, the cafe seemed busier than usual. That was mainly down to the attention Baymax was creating. Many of the customers were commenting and taking photos of him.

"Aww It's so cute"

"Where did you get if from? I want one."

"How much do you want for it?"

"I'm sorry he's not for sale."

Even though Baymax was hard at work, he did seem a little distracted more than usual and even seemed a little sad, he didn't seem to want to interact with the customers. Usually he was waddling all over the cafe, giving customers healthcare advice, giving children balloons and even giving a customer the odd hug or two. But today Baymax just wanted to spend all his time out the back, in the kitchen, cooking the food, cleaning and sorting out the stock.

So when the Cafe seemed to quiet down after the lunch time rush, Aunt Cass decided on herself to confront him.

"Baymax is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Aunt Cass," Baymax sighed. "Go back to the customers they need you."

"Actually I think you may need me."

"What do you mean?"

"Its obvious, you miss Hiro don't you?"

Baymax blushed.

"Come on ive seen you two together I'm not daft, you really love and care for him, probably as much as I do."

Baymax sighed in relief and nodded.

"I really do, Hiro is so precious to me, I would do anything to keep him safe, happy and healthy."

Aunt Cass, gasped and broke down, Baymax got up.

"Oh no."

"No no, I'm fine, just it's so sweet to hear, that someone feels the same way as I do."

"I know you don't quite understand, but what you just said means so much to me. You see Hiro was bullied as a child and didn't have any friends apart from his brother. Tadashi used to help out and be there for him. But apart from me, he was the last person to care about Hiro as much as I did and when he died I thought there wouldn't be anyone else. But I guess we have you now."

Aunt Cass tearly smiled.

Baymax nodded, "There, there." Baymax soothed wrapping his arms around Hiro's Aunt and bringing her close.

"He, He, look at me, silly old woman getting emotional over this. You know sometimes I forget your actually a robot you know, I think your too smart for your own good."

Baymax smiled, "I am here for you too."

I know, let's get back to work.

 

Back at the cinema, a very bored Hiro was nearly falling asleep. Karmi seemed really engrossed with the film, that she didn't notice, Hiro had fallen asleep next to her. It came to the part where Christian was tying Ana up and her screams woke Hiro up.

"what the? What is this? I thought this was ment to be a romance?"

"Why? Are we getting ideas, for later are we?" Karmi winked and nudged Hiro.

If Hiro could run right now, he would had run far away from Karmi and this whole movie. Hiro had seen plenty of romantic movies before with Aunt Cass, but this was something something completely different. The more he watched, the more disturbed he felt, suddenly starting to feel more like Ana, than Hiro Hamada.

After what felt like many hours, both Karmi and Hiro left the movie theatre. It was late afternoon/early evening and it was starting to get dark.

"Okay Karmi, it's time I take you home."

"Ugh no way, We agreed after the cinema, you would take me out for a romantic dinner, just the two of us."

"Do we really have to do this today? It's kind of getting late and I'm getting tired."

"Your tired? You slept through most of that film. Look I will make easier, why don't we go somewhere you want, as I picked the movie."

"hmmm, I've got the perfect place then." Hiro grinned

They walked around the city, until they stood outside this huge building. Rocket gaming centre and pizza emporium.

"You took me to a freaking arcade!" Karmi spat.

"yeah, it's my favourite place to eat." Hiro excitingly said.

The place was huge, two floors of arcade machines, with a huge pizza restaurant underneath.

As they went in though, Hiro spotted the rest of the gang sitting at a table.

"great that's all we need." Karmi thought bitterly to herself.

"Hiro!" Fred jumped up and came running over.

"Hey Karmi" Honey lemon smiled, as they now both approached there table.

"Hey guys," Karmi smiled through gritted teeth.

"Sup," Go Go said, popping her gum.

"So what brings you two here." Wasabi calmly taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Were on a date" Karmi happily announced.

The group went deathly silent.

"Oh, I thought Hiro was dating B.., arrrgh" Fred coughed, as Go Go quickly grabbed Fred from behind.

"Order 246, is ready."

"Ooh, ooh that's us." Fred jumped up and down, happily waving the receipt 

"Oh I better order ours" Hiro panicked.

"Relax little man, we got more than enough." Wasabi smiled.

After they had all stuffed themselves with pizza.

"Ooh, who wants to go and check out the arcade, I got lots of coins for everyone." As Fred enthusiastically ran towards the arcade.

"Be there in a minute Freddy." Go Go huffed, full of pizza.

"Oh I herd this was the place that had the new purikura booth, come on Karmi, lets go and check it out."

"Okay Honey," karmi smiled, being dragged behind Honey.

"Okay guys, suppose the rest of us, should go and check it out too." Wasabi suggested.

Thats how they spent the rest of the afternoon, playing games. Go Go beating the highest score on death race 5, Hiro, getting the highest score on super bot fight 3. Wasabi playing pretty gardener, Fred trying to win every prize out of the crane machines. Karmi and honey taking there photo in pretty purikua and playing princess star dance revenge.

It was starting to get late, Hiro looked at his watch 7pm it read. 

"Urm Karmi, I think it's best we start heading off, as I got to take you home."

"Oh, okay Hiro", Karmi sighed.

"Okay see you guys."

"Oh your leaving? Okay bye Hiro, bye Karmi." Everyone said as they left.

The weather had really really started to change and get colder and darker earlier.

"Brrr it's cold." 

"Here karmi, take my jacket."

"Are you sure Hiro?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Thank you, mmm smells like you."

Hiro blushed, as they made there way back to Karmi's home. 

It looked like it was going to rain, so Hiro took the quickest route he knew back to Karmi's house.

They finally had arrived just outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in Hiro?"

"Sorry Karmi but I have to get back."

"It's okay I understand, thank you for today, it's been nice."

"Yeah, it's been good." Hiro smiled.

"well here's you jacket back."

"Oh thanks."

"Well bye."

Hiro went to leave, when Karmi grabbed his arm.

"You owe me something, mister." Karmi huffed.

"Oh yes."

Hiro grabbed Karmi and reached in, Karmi closed her eyes expectingly. Hiro reached in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"There, see you on Monday." Hiro chuckled and ran off.

"That's not if your dead first! Mr Hamada." Karmi huffed, turning on her heels and stomping inside. 

Hiro ran as fast as he could through the city in the pouring rain and on the way to the lucky cat cafe. But he finally made it to his Aunts cafe, fiddling with his keys and finally making it through his front door.

"Aunt Cass, Baymax, I'm home." Hiro panted, dripping wet. Taking off his sodden jacket and shoes and tossing them to the side. 

He noticed the place was very silent and dark, apart from a eery glow coming from the top of the stairs.

"Ok, is anyone home?" Hiro called again, making his way upstairs.

The whole place was now in darkness, apart from the dinner table, which was made up for two people and had a candle glowing in the middle.

"Hello Hiro."

"Hey buddy," Hiro looked confused.

Baymax stood there with a pink frilly apron on.

Hiro smiled, "What's this all about?"

"I made you dinner." Baymax smiled.

"Hiro, suddenly feeling guilty about his date with Karmi, lost it and ran into Baymax's arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here today, buddy I really am."

"Hiro? Your all wet and your body temperature is low." 

Baymax turned on his internal heating bringing him closer.

"Baymax? You know I love you right."

"Of course I do Hiro, I trust you."

When Hiro finally has dried off, he let go and smiled. 

"Hey, where's Aunt Cass?"

"I believe she's gone on a date and will be back much later."

"Unbelievable," Hiro scoffed.

Hiro sat down at the table.

"You done this all yourself."

"Of course Hiro, I asked Aunt Cass what a date was and she said it was you go out to dinner and talk. I made your favourite."

Hiro sniffed, "Hot wings?"

"No, your second favourite."

"Oh you didn't."

"I did."

"Sukiyaki, with dumplings." Hiro drooled.

Hiro felt a pang of guilt, as he had eaten pizza earlier, he wasn't as hungry as usual and Baymax had gone to all this trouble for him.

Baymax dished his plate up and sat in the chair opposite.

"So Hiro, how was your date?"

Hiro gulped, almost choking on a dumpling. "Date?"

"Yes, a date with your friends?"

"Oh that, Maxi that's not a date, this is a date, it's with someone you love."

"Oh," Baymax blushed.

"It's okay, I was just meeting up and hanging out with my friends. It was okay."

"How was your day, buddy? Did you help out Aunt Cass okay?"

"Yes I did, I did most of the cooking and she did the serving."

Hiro struggled, but managed to force down his meal.

"Finished, thank you, that was really nice."

"It was my pleasure, please sit, I will do the dishes."

"Okay Maxi." Hiro sleepily yawned.

"Owch!" Hiro groaned, holding his tummy.

Baymax who had just finished the washing up, turned around to face Hiro. "Scanning, scan complete. Diagnosis, a stomach ache. Result, overeating. Solution, Rest and sleep should cure that."

"I was getting to that buddy." Hiro sleepily smiled.

"Let me help you." Maxi smiled, picking up a now sleepy Hiro.

Hiro didn't even complain, curling up closer.

They reached there room.

"What the?" Hiro remarked, looking around.

Baymax had adorned Hiro's room with the cafe's valentines decorations and fake rose petals on the bed.

Hiro slid down. "Baymax! What is all this?" Hiro stood there with his hands on his hips. 

"I read somewhere, that giving gifts like chocolate, jewellery, drinks like wine and champagne and decorating the one you love's bedroom, with hearts and petals, is a sign of a affection. I can see I've got it wrong again." Baymax said, standing there, looking down with his hands behind his back.

"Baymax!" Hiro chuckled. "What am I going to do with you"

Hiro smiled, hugging Baymax again.

"I love you too much, to be angry at you, you big dope."

Tiptoeing, to give Baymax a kiss.

"Would you like a bath? I got candles, bath oils and petals."

Hiro laughed. "No, no, it's okay. Can we just go to bed please."

Baymax smiled, "Okay Hiro."

Hiro took him by the hand to bed, undressed and climbed in. Baymax went and tuned the light off and climbed in with him.

"Your temperature is still a little low." Baymax started to glow again. Hiro rolled over, but felt something.

"uh, Max are you still wearing that frilly apron?"

Baymax looked down "Urm, yes I am, should I take it off?"

"You think?"

Hiro rolled over smiling. "You dork."

Baymax rolled over, pulling Hiro closer. Hiro squished his back into maxi, pulling his arm over him and relishing the heat and squish.  

"Love you Maxi."

Baymax rubbed his face into Hiro's hair, in a kiss. "Love you too Hiro, goodnight." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Hiro and Baymax's day off

The teen woke that morning with a start, stretched and rolled over, realising Baymax wasn't there.

"...Maxi?" Hiro questioned, where are you?"

Hiro getting up and searching for his marshmallow man, made his way downstairs to the living space below.

Baymax was standing over the oven, with his pink frilly pinny on again.

"Baymax?" Hiro questioned coming down the stairs

"Good morning Hiro, I've made you breakfast.

"Oh...thank you" Hiro flushed stupidly and went over and hugged him, rubbing his belly, "I never had anyone like you before."

"It's my pleasure Hiro, I really believe you needed someone to truly love you and that's what I'm here for." Baymax nodded reassuringly   

"So what did you make me?"

"Pancakes and fresh queezed orange juice, here you go."

Hiro looked down, Baymax had made a smiley face on his pancake, used raisins for eyes and bacon for the smile.

"Ha..This looks great buddy," Hiro smiled, looked impressed and hugged the robot close to him, started starting tucking into his breakfast.

He heard a clatter from upstairs and a half asleep Aunt Cass came wobbling down the stairs, followed by the oversized orange tortoise shell cat Mochi.

"Morning Hiro, Morning Baymax." Aunt Cass mumbled taking her seat opposite her nephew.

"Here you go Aunt Cass." Baymax chirped, putting Aunt Cass's Pancakes and Black coffee in front of her.

"Aww Baymax, you don't have to do this for me."

"It's my pleasure, to care and look after everyone's health needs."

"Meow."

"Oh I didn't forget about you, here you go Mochi." The orange tortoise shell purred, circling circling his legs, gladly accepted his food.

"Woah, Aunt Cass you look rough, take it you had a good night, last night?."

"Thank you Hiro and yes I did have a good night." Aunt Cass said sarcastically.

"So, who was he?" Hiro smirked.

"Never you mind."

Hiro's phone started to ring from upstairs, "excuse me a second."

Hiro padded back upstairs, found his phone in his trouser pocket, Karmi it read.

"Hello," Hiro croaked.

"Hey baby, are you coming over today?" Karmi coo'd

"Listen, I'm not feeling to well, I'm just going to stay in bed today." Hiro managed to crack out.

"Oh, boo!, fine, you just stay in bed, get better and I will see you soon, okay sweetheart."

"Okay. Cough, cough," Hiro managed to splutter out.

"Bye, love you."

"ACHOO! Bye."

Hiro hung up and felt something nuzzle his neck, turning and and coming face to face with Baymax.

Hiro felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ugh Maxi! You gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I herd a sound of distress." Baymax quipped.

"It's fine." Hiro lovingly looked up to his best friend and partner.

"Who was that?"

"Um..... It was no one." Hiro lied, burying his face in the robots plush belly

"I love you Hiro." Baymax sighed, holding Hiro close to him

"I love you too Maxi," Hiro contently sighed, feeling a slight pang of guilt.

Baymax head tilted, "So what are we going to do today?"

"Ah, I have a plan for that." Hiro smirked, tapping his nose, letting go of Baymax.

Hiro got dressed quickly with the help of Baymax and hurried him down the stairs to where Aunt Cass was still sitting with her coffee and nursing her headache.

"Hey sweetie." She managed to mumble out

"Here you go Aunt Cass, take two in the morning and two in the afternoon." Baymax helpfully added, handing her the painkillers. 

"Thank you hunny, so where are you two fine gentlemen off to today?"

"It's a surprise for Baymax." Hiro whispered.

"Oh I see, have fun." Aunt Cass winked.

Hiro blushed, dragging Baymax with him.

Hiro was about to leave, when Baymax piped up.

"Hiro I don't think it's wise you leave at least without a coat on, it's the beginning of October, although it's a sunny day it's still cold out there and without the appropriate clothing on you run risk of getting ill."

"Yeah yeah, big guy I was getting to that." Hiro lovingly poking Baymax in the chest.

They left the house together, Baymax lifted out his arm, inviting the boy to cuddle close. Which the teen greatly accepted, struggling to link his hands around Baymax's enormous belly and snuggling close to him, as they walked down the sidewalk together.

Hiro sighed in contempt, after spending most of there days apart, with Hiro being secretly being blackmailed by Karmi and Baymax tending to his nursing duty at the university. This was a rare day to spend the day, uniterupted in each others company and they were indulgently lapping it up. 

People stared as people do, some smiled and nodded, some didn't notice at all, some gave confused looks, some did double takes, some gave disapproving, disgusted looks and some curious children asking there guardians what is that walking with the boy. Robots although we're sort of common sight in Sanfransokyo, they were still in there infancy and there certainly no robots like Baymax out there, as far as Hiro knew.

They had arrived at Hiro's surprise destination, Sanfransokyo city zoo it read. Hiro knew Baymax really loved animals.

"Surpise Maxie!" Hiro jeered.

"Is this where we're spending our day together?"

"Uh huh," Hiro smiled.

Baymax went silent and Hiro panicked, thinking something had gone wrong. Baymax lifted Hiro close to him, surprising Hiro.

"Thank you." Baymax blinked.

"Don't thank me, you dork, it's my pleasure."

Hiro took his buddy's hand, linking his fingers tight with Baymax's pudgy fingers tight. With a quick sigh. "Okay, lets go."

The zoo seemed pretty empty, much to Hiro's relief.

They went all around the exhibits, they saw giraffes, elephants, zebras, monkeys and big cats, to which Baymax remarked,

"Big hairy babies."

"Yeah big hairy babies, that would have us for dinner." Hiro chuckled.

They went into the butterfly enclosure, Hiro and Baymax watched with awe at all the butterflies fluttering around them. Baymax put his finger out and one landed on it, Baymax watched it in fascination.

"Smile Maxi" Hiro grinned, "click," Hiro had been taking photos all day of there day together. 

Hiro and Baymax left the enclosure grinning like idiots.

"so Maxi how are you enjoying your day?"

"hmmm?" Baymax thought, reaching down to give Hiro a soft peck on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Baymax grinned, ruffling Hiro's hair.

"I'm going to get myself a ice cream." Hiro smiled, letting go of Baymax's hand.

"Okay, I will go and wait over there." Baymax pointed to the bench behind them.

"Okay, see you in a minute." Hiro waved as he went into the zoo's restaurant and Baymax took his seat.

 

"Come back! Ouch!"

Baymax cocked his head round, just in time to see a little girl trip and fall, scraping her knee, while chasing a balloon.

"I'll get it," Baymax reached up and caught the balloon, turning his attention now to the young girl. 

Baymax now kneeling down to the girls height, "Hello I'm Baymax your personal healthcare companion, what seem's to be the trouble?"

the girl hiccupped a sob, "Hello Baymax, I'm Ruby. I came here with my mummy, I accidentally dropped my balloon and it started to fly away, so I chased it and fell over and hurt my knee."

The girl started to cry harder.

"I will scan you, scan complete, you have a epidermal abrasion to your knee, treatment a antibacterial spray and a plaster."

Baymax treated the young girls injury.

"You have been a good girl, have a lollipop."

The young girl eye's lit up with excitement.

Baymax helped the young girl to her feet. "Would you like a hug?"

"Yes please," the young girl embraced Baymax's middle as far as she could reach. "Thank you Baymax." The girl softly whispered.

Unbeknown to them both, a small crowd had gathered, watching the young girl and robot in awe.

"Oh yes, your balloon." Baymax grinned, handing the young girl her balloon back.

"Thank you Baymax, where's my mummy?"

"I don't know, but if we wait for my good friend Hiro, then we can look for her together."

"Ruby?"

"mummy!" The little girl ran from Baymax to her mother.

"Where have you been?"

"I was chasing my balloon and I fell over and this is Baymax, he helped me."

The little girl mum looked at Baymax warily, "Ruby get behind me now!" The little girls mum spat.

"What? No, he's Baymax my friend," Ruby ran back to Baymax and embraced him once again smiling.

"What are you?" Ruby's mum questioned with some concern.

"I'm Baymax your healthcare companion, I was created by the late Tadashi Hamada, to help assist the sick and injured."

A crowd that had started to form started to grow. 

"Oh how delightful," Ruby's mum started to relax. "But unfortunately we have to go now."

Ruby looked up at Baymax, "I have to go now, thank you for taking care of me, bye Baymax." 

"Bye Ruby." 

Baymax stood there as the pair left. The crowd that had gathered around him started to cheer and the children in the crowd ran up to him, hugging him around the middle. The adults patted Baymax on the shoulders, arms and head.

"Good robot, nice robot." Random people stated.

At that moment Hiro came out of the restaurant with his ice cream and noticed the crowd. "Oh no," Hiro mimicking his Baymax.

"Baymax!!"

"Hiro?" Baymax started scanning the crowd looking for his Hiro.

"Baymax, excuse me, excuse me please." Hiro said trying to get to the middle of the crowd. Hiro managed to get in front of Baymax.

"Urm.. Hello, Hello everyone." The crowd stopped to listen.

"Im Hiro Hamada, this is my robot Baymax, my late brother created him to take care of the sick and injured, could you please give us some space."

"I've got a injury, yeah me too, ow, ow, ow." Hiro heard random people state.

"How much is it?"

Hiro shuddered at that statment. "I'm sorry, Baymax is not for sale."

Hiro looked up at Baymax, "come on Baymax, it's time to go."

"I will take one, I will take 20, I will take this one, no I want this one."

Before Hiro could react, the crowd enclosed on them both, they started pushing, shoving, pulling at Baymax's arms.

"Hey let go of him!!" Hiro yelled, trying to push the crowd back.

He felt himself being pushed backwards, as the crowd started fighting over Baymax. He fell backwards out  of the crowd and hit the back of his head, as his ice cream splattered across the floor.

"Hiro!!" Baymax panicked, pushing the crowd off him and to where Hiro was laying unconscious on the floor.

"Hiro! Wake up!" Baymax panicked, scooping Hiro up and making his getaway.

Baymax made it to the city's park and found a secluded area, to treat Hiro's injuries. Baymax scanned Hiro, "No serious injuries detected." 

Baymax sighed, hugging Hiro close to him.

"mmmh...Baymax?" Hiro's eyes flickered opened.

Hiro sat bolt upright, "Baymax!" Hiro started to panic.

"It's okay Hiro, I'm here, your safe now." Baymax mused.

Hiro looked down, noticing Baymax's deflated arm. "What did they do to you?" Hiro sobbed starting to really panic now.

"Its okay Hiro, please calm down, I'm fine, see okay." Baymax scanned him, diagnosing a panic attack.

Hiro threw himself over Baymax, squeezing him harder, as he started to panic cry. 

Baymax sat there calmly with Hiro, holding and stroking his back with his good arm, as he let him sob it out.

Hiro eventually calmed down. "Baymax I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Baymax questioned, confused.

"For letting them hurt you, for letting go of your hand."

Baymax smiled, "It's okay, I'm okay honestly, I'm still here, you have nothing to fear."

"I know, I'm being silly arnt i?"

Baymax shook his head and rested it against Hiro's.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 


End file.
